Transformers Armada: Sparks Of Power
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Optimus and Hot Shot have been hit by a powerful wave that has given them strange abilities. How shall they use them seeing they have powerful new powers? And are they the only ones with sparks of power?
1. The Changing

**Hot Shot's girl: Hey guys, Yup I know, I shouldn't be starting all these new stories, but I can't help it they pop in my mind like crazy popcorn and so I hope you enjoy this chapter 'cause I shall be updating my other stories after this and won't write this one for a while.**

The autobots had received a signal from another minicon, but this time it was out in space, in some asteroid field and so the autobots had no choice but to go and get it. The decepticons of course heard about it, but found the autobots had gotten to it first. They stayed in hiding watching the autobots search for the minicon in the numerous and sometimes very large asteroids. It could be anywhere and so they didn't want to waste their energy and fight when they could have the autobots do so.

"I-I don't like not being held down by gravity!" stuttered Hot Shot as he struggled to move around in space through the asteroids.

"Ah, relax will ya. Stop struggling. It's just like you're flying," smiled Jetfire moving around with ease.

"Well that's the th-thing," said Hot Shot grasping a smaller asteroid. "You _can_ fly, I can't. There's a reason why I picked to be a land transformer."

"Heh, you're funny Hot Shot," chuckled Jetfire as he fired his boosters up and flew around searching for the minicon. "I tell ya, you don't know what you're missing. Flying makes you feel free."

"Yea, well if some catastrophic event happens where I _can _fly I'll think about it," stumbled Hot Shot hoping from one asteroid to the next.

"Alright Jetfire, that's enough talking from you now we got a minicon to save men," said Optimus.

"Hey, why aren't the decepticons here yet?" asked Sideswipe. "Don't they usually come by now?"

"Yea you're right," thought Hoist. "Guys I have a bad feeling about this."

"Then hurry up and find that minicon!" spat Scavenger as they searched and searched.

After moving through some holes in the space rocks Blurr had managed to catch a small glimpse of a faint light. He turned to its direction and said-

"Hey guys I got somethin' here!"

"Good job Blurr," said Optimus as they all moved to where he was. "Where is it?"

"Up there Optimus sir," pointed Blurr.

"Alright men, let's get that minicon," said Optimus turning to his men.

Jetfire then boosted his engines and flew right to where it was. he reached for it and whispered to himself-

"Alright, come here little one."

But then his hand was shot at and other parts of his body. Making him back down and fly away.

"AH! What was that?!" he gasped.

All the autobots then looked and saw they faced the decepticons. Why were they not surprised.

"That minicon is ours Prime," smirked Megatron holding the requiem blaster in his grasp. "Now step aside will you." he said aiming the requiem blaster at the enemies.

"Guess again Megatron," growled Optimus his optics narrowing.

"Fine then, have it your way," smiled Megatron as he shot at them.

All then jumped away some barely being able to escape the blast . . . like Hot Shot for instant who was struggling to maintain his ground and balance.

"WHOA!" gasped falling backwards a bit. "I almost bit the dust guys."

"Well try and not do that little buddy," smiled Hoist looking at Hot Shot as he caught his balance.

"Heh, you know me," smirked Hot Shot holding up his thumb to his buddy.

"Look out!" said Hoist as he and Hot Shot dodged another blast. "Close again."

The decepticons and autobots then clashed, but had to stay clear of the requiem blaster's blasts. All managed to avoid being hit, but the minicon was still at large and all were occupied with the decepticons to try and get it. Optimus knew someone had to get the minicon, but who? Why all had their hands full. He with Megatron and trying not to get hit by that blast.

Megatron just laughed and then turned to the minicon. He smile vanished as he saw that young yellow autobot trying to grab it as he climbed up to get it.

"Why that brat!" he spat pointing the requiem blaster at him and squeezing he trigger.

"NO!" gasped Optimus coming up to Megatron and throwing his hand upward and making the blast shoot just head high above Hot Shot.

Hot Shot gasped as the blast hit above him and made him fall back. He hadn't been hit, but the minicon had. Hot Shot laid there with his mouth wide open as he saw the minicon disk be engulfed by the blast . . . it was gone! But then when the blast vanished all found the minicon to still be there.

Hot Shot stood up in confusion, but jolted back as the disk went berserk and flung itself up into space. It then began to crack and it leaked energy so much energy . . . so much _strange_ energy. This had never happened before and so none knew what was going on or going to happen . . . none knew what to expect. All were awe struck it was still there.

"That minicon is mine!" growled Megatron as he took off towards it.

Optimus raced behind him, but all halted when the disk cracked fully and something that wasn't supposed to of happened . . . happened. The minicon disk dwindled down to but nothing and all that was left now was the energy of a dead minicon that was never set free, but now was with the powerful blast of the requiem blaster. It was too much and so it came out in a wave of power and energy and it was going in one straight and forward direction and anything in its path was to be vaporized, or so they thought seeing all the asteroids vanish into nothingness.

"Get out of they way!" cried Scavenger as the decepticons and autobots got out of the way as fast as they could.

"Um . . . guys!" gasped Hot Shot not being able to move quick enough . . . or in time!

"Hot Shot get out of the way!!!" cried Jetfire.

"I . . . can't!" gasped Hot Shot as his gaze was met with the full front force of the wave.

Optimus knew he had to do something, but what? How could he get to Hot Shot in time?! He then acted as quickly as he could. He used his guns to catapult him right before Hot Shot and so then he took him in his arms and guarded him from the blast with his body his back taking the full hit of the way.

"OPTIMUS, HOT SHOT!!!" all cried as they were hit.

The wave still flew through the field though and Megatron was just a little too close.

"Megatron sir, look out!" shouted Starscream seeing Megatron not paying attention to the oncoming wave.

Megatron saw it and so took action and tried to move out of the way, but he was too slow. It hit him as well, but only his arm was hit and so he was sent flying away from all else.

"Hhh, let us get Megatron and leave this place," said Starscream as all the decepticons left.

The wave was long and powerful. It began to burn Optimus' back and it wasn't too pleasant. It felt as if the very metal of him was being melted away. The wave went around Optimus and so he guarded Hot Shot from its direct hit pretty well.

Hot Shot held his breath in the whole time as the ongoing wave of force and power struck his leader who was only trying to protect his slow hide. If Optimus died because of this it would all be Hot Shot's fault and Hot Shot knew this. Optimus soon through his head up and cried out with a loud cry of pain. All heard this and it was murder to their audio receivers.

"We have to end this!" cried Blurr looking at Red Alert.

"There is nothing we can do," pointed out Red Alert. "If we try and help them then we may die as well!"

"We can't just let them die!" growled Blurr.

"Wait," said Scavenger looking more closely into the wave to see the two.

He saw Optimus guarding Hot Shot, but then something happened. Something that even surprised Optimus. As Optimus guarded Hot Shot with his body from the blast it came back around and got Hot Shot as well making his optics flicker as he was hit.

"No!" gasped Optimus ever so barely as the pain in his back worsened.

Then something happened that he never expected. Hot Shot fell from his grasp . . . right through his hands. Optimus didn't know what was going on as he watched Hot Shot go right through him like a ghost, but as Optimus saw Hot Shot fall he saw the wave sent out once find pulse of power and force and this time . . . Hot Shot was hit full on.

"NO!!!" cried Optimus seeing Hot Shot get struck so many times and his metal be nearly ripped off his body.

Optimus couldn't do anything but watch as his young soldier was hit by full on all around by the wave. For one moment Optimus could have sworn he saw Hot Shot vanish into nothing but his underlayer skeleton just being melted away with fire, but when the wave passed over him once more Hot Shot looked the was he was again. Then in one flash . . . the wave vanished into nothing only leaving a unnatural asteroid field behind. The autobots held their breaths wondering if their teammates were still alive or even there.

All they saw though was the fallen bodies of their men. They were still there . . . but were they still alive?

* * *

Optimus' optics came online, but just barely for only a moment. It was a blur, but he could see the outlines of his men. The one next to him was Red Alert and he was being pushed into the medical bay. He heard jumbled words as well, but he couldn't make them out. They were shouting, he thought, concerned, but soon he thought no more and everything shut off on him again. 

When he finally came back online he found himself in one of the medical bay's rooms. He was attached to many wires and when he looked around he found he was all alone in the dark. He was dazed yes and very weak. He couldn't speak even though he longed to, but he figured he should rest and recharge to regain his strength just incase anyone needed him . . . anyone needed him . . . Hot Shot!

Optimus' sparkbeat became faster as he looked around for Hot Shot. No he must have been in another room. He might not be alive though for he was hit the most. Where was he? How was he? Optimus wanted to know the condition of his men.

Red Alert noticed the rise in Optimus' sparkbeats and so he came in to check on him and found he was awake.

"Optimus sir, you're awake," he smiled.

"Where's . . . Where's?!" struggled Optimus wanting to know.

"Hot Shot is stabilized sir," said Red Alert trying to calm him down. "He was hit the most and all over his body. He's lucky to still be hanging on, but so are you sir."

"I need to . . . I need to see him," gasped Optimus.

"Not now Optimus," said Red Aler halting him. "You need to rest just as much as he does. Don't worry you're both in good hands."

Optimus then calmed down and so decided to rest again. Red just smiled glad to see he was doing and so then went to check up on Hot Shot. When he entered his room his smile vanished. Hot Shot wasn't doing to well.

They _just _saved him. One more minute, second later he would have been gone. It was up to Hot Shot now to decide if he wanted to live though and if he could see himself now Red Alert if Hot Shot would want to even live. He was so badly injured, but they had managed to fully heal back his metal and Optimus'. It was their insides that were messed up the most and Red Alert was, in a way, glad it was like that.

Red Alert then left but still made sure they were both doing well. Both got visited from everyone even the kids who were mostly concerned for them and so Red Alert had to explain how much they needed their rest so they could regain their strength and fight to stay alive. The kids understood and so they left them alone and went home for the night. That night . . . changed everything.

Hot Shot hadn't moved as he rested nor had he woken up, but this time he gave out a twitch from his head like he was having a nightmare. Soon his whole body began to do the same and he wouldn't stop. Red Alert noticed this and so came to him and tried to see what was wrong. Nothing was, but his temperature rose and he began to shake worse, but he wasn't waking.

"Hot Shot if you can hear him you need to stop!" said Red Alert. "Hot Shot stop!"

He tried to hold him down, but as he did his own metal began to melt just by touching Hot Shot's body. Soon Red Alert gazed into a bright light and cried-

"Oh my Primus. Hot Shot STOP!!!"

* * *

Optimus awoke from his slumber from a strange feeling he got. Something was wrong, but what? As he sat up he then got another feeling it was as if Hot Shot was crying out in pain but yet he wasn't. That feeling grew so big he had to see him and so he made his way out of his room and down the hall where Hot Shot was. 

Optimus was so weak he struggled with all his might to walk. He tried balancing from the walls, but soon Hot Shot screamed again and following that a sharp pain surged through Optimus' body making him jolt back in pain and hit the wall hard. He tried to catch his breath, but soon another came and he fell to the ground just aching and crying from the pain that pain that was coming from his back. Soon all that was seen was his shadow and strange shapes emerging from his back.

* * *

All the autobots came to Red Alert and when they found him they all guarded themselves from the flames blazing hot from Hot Shot's room.

"What the Primus is going on Red?!!" gasped Jetfire seeing Red Alert's scared face.

"Hot Shot is in there!" cried Red Alert. "He's the one who is making all those flames, AH!!"

Then another burst of flames shot out of the room making all move back. Things began to melt it was as if the sun resided in that room.

"What are we going to do?!" gasped Sideswipe.

"We can't do anything!" cried Red Alert guarding himself from the heat. "He's too hot!"

Then out of nowhere Optimus comes and stands before the room. All gasp seeing him and what he looked like.

"Optimus . . . sir?!" gasped Jetfire seeing the strange formation on Optimus' back.

Optimus then rushed in the room and came to Hot Shot who was consumed by fire and shaking so bad to where he had no control. Optimus then fell to his weak knees and and placed his hands on Hot Shot just pushing him down and then his strange formation upon his back wrapped around them and the flame was no more. All gasped seeing it be put out like a light. When Optimus had opened himself to show all that Hot Shot was stabilized he then went offline and all rushed to see if he was okay.

None knew how this happened. Hot Shot caught on fire and Optimus was resistant to it, not to mention the strange formation on his back was a pair of large metallic wings ever so sharp. It must have been the wave that did this to them . . . that changed them into . . . what they were now . . . power transformers.


	2. Trying To Understand Things

Hot Shot had finally come back online and when he had he looked around and found himself not in the usual medical bay room. He actually found himself in, what looked like, a fire proof room and he was strapped down to the bed he laid on. What was going on?! Hot Shot turned his head and moaned feeling he was kind of rusty.

He then moved his arms a bit trying to get back the feeling, but the tight bonds weren't helping. He figured no one was around and so he sighed and just gazed at the ceiling. He then looked around one last time to make _sure _no one was around. They weren't and so he tried to break the bonds himself, but it wasn't exactly working.

He then growled inwardly and so began to shake and try and wiggle his way out, but soon Red Alert and Optimus came running out to him in a hurry as if something bad had happened.

"Red . . . Optimus?!" wondered Hot Shot as they came to him and Optimus pushed down on Hot Shot to hold him down.

"Hold him down!" cried Red Alert as he turned to Hot Shot's stats.

"Wait, what?!" cried Hot Shot in confusion seeing all this craziness.

"Wait Red Alert," said Optimus letting go of Hot Shot and backing up a little. "He's awake."

Red Alert then turned to him and found it was true. Hot Shot wasn't having another flame outburst. He was awake and wanted answers. Red Alert sighed and just gazed at Hot Shot who was still struck in confusion especially when he looked at Optimus.

"Optimus . . . sir, what happened to you?!" gasped Hot Shot seeing his great metallic wings. "Was it the wave that did this to you?!"

"Hot Shot," sighed Red Alert coming to him more closely with a painful look on his face. "He wasn't the only one effected by the wave."

* * *

"Are you better sir?" asked Starscream seeing Megatron fix his arm to where he at least could move it around perfectly. 

"Yes," sighed Megatron gazing at his arm moving it around. "Now leave me!"

"Yes sir," sighed Starscream with a slight bow leaving Megatron as he ordered.

Megatron then sat alone in the darkness just remembering what happened to him . . . he was hit by that . . . power wave. Right in the arm . . . surprising it's still there. He remembered those autobots getting hit as well. Where they dead or did they survive like him? They were hit full on though, they might not have been so lucky.

A grin then came to his lips as he remembered who those two autobots were that were hit. Optimus Prime and that little brat Hot Shot. Yes it would a great news indeed to learn that they are dead . . . disintegrated into nothing. If so all would be well . . . well for him at least.

He then got up and decided to move around a bit just holding his arm that had been fragged in the blast. He sighed as he looked out at the stars. How come finding the minicons had to be so difficult? Those autobots gave them a run for their money, but now that two may be dead especially when one was Optimus Prime things might get a little easier.

Megatron's smile just widened thinking of this.

_Oh yes_, he thought. _Things might just a bit more easier._

Then something began to happen. His arm began to hurt like the wave had just struck it again. he flinched as he gazed down and looked at it. What the Primus?!

He then held his arm up and found it looked no longer like his arm. His arm was not there, but instead it was an arm formed by pure electricity itself. He gasped seeing this.

"STARSCREAM!!!" he cried out fearing what this . . . disease was.

* * *

"So it was the wave's fault we're . . . like this?" asked Hot Shot trying to control the fire upon his arm. 

"Yes," said Red Alert.

"Well," said Hot Shot turning to his fiery arm. "I guess it's not so bad."

The fire then vanished and Hot Shot tried his hardest to bring it back. When he found he couldn't he just rolled his optics and sighed saying-

"Why couldn't I at least have something on my body like Optimus. Primus I don't like concentrating!"

"You have to Hot Shot," said Optimus. "If we are stuck with these . . . abilities then you have to concentrate to control it. Do you want to lose control again?"

"No," sighed Hot Shot looking down at his hands. "It's just I feel . . . like I'm melting on the inside."

"Does it hurt?' asked Red Alert.

"Not really . . . I like it," smiled Hot Shot.

Optimus and Red Alert then shared glances at each other wondering if this was such a good thing.

"I felt like this when that . . . wave hit me," said Hot Shot remembering. "It was the strangest out-of-body experience I ever felt I'll tell ya."

Optimus just gazed down remembering quite clearly what had happened. He remembered dropping Hot Shot like he just fell right through his arms like he was some ghost. Out-of-body experience . . . sure. Optimus just shook his head ever so slightly and sighed hoping that would never happen again and prayed that this . . . strange happening won't change anymore to where it should consume the two of them and they become nothing but pure force and nothing but mindless matter in the universe . . . surely he did not want that for Hot Shot or himself.

Red Alert glanced at Optimus and knew he had something on his mind and so wondering what it was said-

"Is there something you wish to share with us Optimus sir?"

"It's just . . ." Started Optimus gazing just a bit slightly upward. "What if this . . . disease . . . ability, whatever it is. What if it can change us, into something not us . . . into lifeless force?"

"What?!" gulped Hot Shot his bottom lip giving a slight tremble.

"Now I don't mean to scare you Hot Shot," said Optimus raising his hands to try and calm him. "This is just questions I need answering."

"I can do that sir," said Red Alert inclining his head and leaving.

Hot Shot turned to Optimus who deemed deep in thought and so wanted to know if what he thought . . . if even he believed it to be true and so he came up to him and asked him-

"Is . . . it isn't true right Optimus?"

Optimus just sighed and with a twitch of his wing turned to Hot Shot and looked him square in the optics. He could see the fear in his optics about him mutating into something so lifeless and mindless. He saw the fear of having this strange ability and the fear of still remembering how he came to get it. He also saw the excitement in his optics that he didn't want out yet of having this ability and being able to control it and have fun with it, but he couldn't let that out unless he knew for sure he was going to be alright.

"I don't know Hot Shot," said Optimus. "Nothing good ever came from that wave only death and destruction. Do not hope . . . I would hate to see you like that if it was . . ."

"But Optimus it was only death and destruction to that which was already dead. Those asteroids . . ."

"Could have been us!" said Optimus cutting Hot Shot off. "Hot Shot this is not the time to have fun. This is serious. First we are lucky to be here and then to just be able to control these . . ."

"Diseases?" finished Hot Shot placing his fists on his hips.

"Hot Shot don't be like that," pointed Optimus his wings rising just a bit higher than his head.

"Well you're the one who said not to get my hopes up right, sir?" said Hot Shot crossing his arms. "All I'm sayin' is that what if . . . that wave only effected those that lived and thought . . . like us. What if only living things it would change into super beings?"

"A little far-fetched huh?" smiled Optimus under his faceplate.

Hot Shot just smiled and shook his head gazing downward. He just sighed and said-

"This is a power it has given us sir, why I don't know and maybe we're not meant to know. Would I like to know? Yes, but can't we just have fun while it lasts?"

"Not until we know what it is and what _it_ can do," said Optimus.

Hot Shot's face then went emotionless. There was a slight pause between the two. No one spoke a word. Hot Shot then decided to leave and regain the feeling in his legs and so before he left he said-

"Maybe not you, but if I'm gonna die I at least want to go out with a bang . . . how 'bout you Optimus. Do you want to go out with a smile or what?"

Hot Shot then left Optimus to dwell and think on this. It was a good question, but Hot Shot was young and didn't know things . . . but then again he was somewhat wise beyond his years. At times he, somehow, had just the right words to say. He was smart he was.

A good soldier, loyal, cheerful, always full of hope . . . who was Optimus to take that away from him?

* * *

"Well it looks like your arm has been effected by some strange force Megatron sir," said Starscream as the decepticons checked up on Megatron and his condition. 

"Blasted leaked power wave!" spat Megatron holding his arm.

"Might I suggest you concentrate sir to control that . . . _power _of yours?" suggested Thrust.

Megatron the clenched his fist and tried to get his arm back to the way it was. All he thought about was how this was _his _body and only _his_. He was the master and always would be so this _power_ would yield to him like all else. All that thought and concentration actually worked his arm had gone back to normal and shot no sparks of electricity out at all.

"Megatron, sir, look at this," said Demolisher grabbing some of Meagtron's test results and reading them. "It says here . . . HEY!"

Starscream soon snatched it out of his grasp and so gazed at them and read it himself.

"Megatron not only has your arm been effected but . . . your spark."

"WHAT?!" shouted Megatron grabbing them himself and reading them.

"If your spark has been effected then your whole body will soon follow, if not already has been effected," said Starscream.

Megatron swallowed hard hearing this. What foul disease was this. He knew nothing good could ever come from that minicon's death and power leak. He then turned to his men and said-

"Well what are you standing around for run more tests to find out what this thing is and how to stop it!"

* * *

"Your sparks have been effected greatly," sighed Red Alert showing Hot Shot and Optimus the extent of the wave's damage. 

All were there with him and so knew this couldn't be good. They all feared for Optimus and Hot shot's safety. They wondered if even saying them from the wave was worth it . . . that they die later.

"You see these," said Red Alert showing them pictures of their sparks. "Those _were _your sparks. Now look at them after they were dosed with massive ammounts of radiation, energon, and power . . ."

He then showed them a current picture and they all saw the difference for sure.

"Whoa!" gasped Hot Shot nearly jumping out of his seat. "Are you . . . are you kidding me?!"

"No Hot Shot. That is your spark," said Red Alert as all gazed at it.

Now usually sparks would look like a flare of electricity or a round sphere of light, but in this case they had changed . . . very much. Hot Shot's was nothing but a strange looking fire of some sort clearly not earthly like all were used to, no this was bright and yet very dark like dark, dark embers deep within the earth's core . . . yes it looked somewhat liked the earth's core. Full of deep and hot molten lava and neat.

"W-what about Optimus?" stuttered Hot Shot trying to speak.

"His has changed too, see," pointed Red Alert pointing at Optimus'.

Optimus only feared the worst seeing this. His spark was nothing more than a round sphere of a strange white energy that swayed just ghost-like almost see through. Optimus wondered why he was so ghost-like. He ever wished he could be invisible right now and not have to deal with this problem, but he had to . . . they both had to.

* * *

"Well . . . there's your spark sir," sighed Starscream as all gazed at Megatron's _changed _spark. 

"What the-?!" he gasped almost sneering in disgust as his own source of life which he barely cared for.

All looked at not the normal looking flare of a spark but his was full of electrical power surging through out it traveling everywhere. It was not like a sphere exactly it was just like pure electricity trapped inside a metal container . . . which would be, in this case, Megatron.

"Well do something!' cried Megatron. "Get rid of it and fix me!"

"And how do you suppose that?" asked Starscream.

"Yea, the only way to do that is to let the wave hit you, but reversing it's power to reverse what had been done to you," said Demolisher.

"Yea, and by doing that we'd have to kill a minicon before it woke up," added Cyclonus.

"Well I can do that!" spat Megatron taking the requiem blaster and going to the minicons' chambers and just aiming it at them all.

"No, no!" stopped Thrust moving Megatron's aim away from the miniature robots. "This may not be as bad as you think. If you can learn to control this _power _then you could as well be, perhaps, the most powerful transformer in this known galaxy."

"Really?' grinned Megatron thinking of this.

"Oh great," sighed Starscream rolling his optics.

"All you have to do is concentrate and practice as you know what they say practice makes perfect and soon we shall defeat those no good autobots once and for all!" smiled Thrust with a bit of laughter.

"Yes," smiled Megatron thinking to himself and then looking down at his arm.

He then forced out the electricity and it came. He then smiled and as he gazed at his power he then remembered the other two autobots. They were hit as well. If they lived will they be like him . . . will they have sparks of power? No! He was the only one! He was the strongest there was no other! It had to be only him.

He then shot back to his mean and growled-

"What of the other two autobots?! Prime and that young brat?! They cannot possess powers as well!"

"Well they might sir and if they were hit full on then they may be stronger than you," said Thrust.

"No!" growled Megatron hissing through his teeth.

"Well if they do then they are having just as much of trouble as Megatron," said Demolisher.

"Exactly!" smiled Megatron thinking of that chance he had to get rid of them before they became too strong and more powerful than he. "We must get rid of them before they have time to train with them."

"But they will probably not leave their base if they know what's best for them," said Thrust.

"Then we will make them!" growled Megatron. "I must be the only in the universe with these great powers. I must win!"

* * *

"Well there's great news," smiled Red Alert finishing a couple of testings. "The news is I don't think these abilities of yours are aggressive, but they might change if you do not have control over them." 

"So we have no choice but to use them and practice with it?" asked Hot Shot.

"To be on the safe side yes," said Red Alert.

"Cool!" smiled Hot Shot lighting his arm on fire.

"Uh! Not now!" said Optimus grabbing Hot Shot's arm and lowering it down. "Is there a way to get us back to normal though?"

Red Alert sighed and shook his head.

"The only way to do so would be to get an extact calculation of the wave and it's power, but that would be impossible. If I would have tracked it I wcould have done so, bu it came too quick. I'm sorry. I fear you might be stuck like this forever.

Optimus sighed andthen turned to Red Alert and said-

"This will not change anything though. I will still join you in battles for the minicons."

"Wait, what about me?" asked Hot Shot.

"You are too dangerous to yourself and everyone else. You can't leave this base until you are under FULL control," said Optimus.

"That is NOT fair!" shouted Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot I am the leader so I must go," said Optimus trying to explain.

"So, I'm as much a part of this mission as you are! It's not fair!" complained Hot Shot.

"Fine then we'll let you go out and battle with us and maybe, if we're lucky trigger something inside you that controls those flames of yours and melt this whole planet as we know it," smiled Scavenger.

"No one says I was that hot!" said Hot Shot squinting his optics.

"Wanna find out _Hot Shot_?" asked Scavenger closening to Hot Shot with his fists on his hips ready to take him on and hopefully beat some sense in him.

"Enough!" said Optimus raising his voice to everyone's shock.

All starred at him and after he saw he had everyone's attention he then said-

"This will he settled later you hear."

"Why not now?" asked Hot Shot. "We got nowhere to go and plus I'm raring to see my full abilities."

Then all the sudden the minicon alarm had come on. They had found another. Optimus just sighed and so allowed everyone to rush to the command room. All were in a frantic though and so where the minicons who ran around their feet.

Optimus tried his hardest not to step on them, but everyone was in a rush and the minicons were everywhere excited about getting a new friend and so Optimus had no other choice but to lose his footing or lose some very rare friends. He took losing his footing and so went tripping across the room to the wall getting ready to catch himself on the wall.

"Optimus look out!" gasped Jetfire covering his optics waiting for the crash, but as he heard nothing he looked and saw Optimus wasn't there. "What the-?!"

They all then heard the sound of a crash in the other room. All came and saw Optimus picking himself up and all were wide eyed/opticed. After he was done wiping himself down he looked at everyone and they said-

"How did you get in here sir?!"

"I . . . I went through the wall," said Optimus remembering the strange feeling and sight.

"So there is more to you than just those big angel wings," smiled Hot Shot.

_That explains everything!_ gasped Optimus thinking to himself and remembering when Hot Shot fell through his grasp and why his spark was so ghost like.

"I believe we have some more tests to do Optimus sir," smiled Red Alert. "Well because of this I think it's best for everyone that you stay here with Hot Shot till we can get better control on those powers of yours."

"Very well," sighed Optimus. "Just be careful."

"Sure thing Prime," smiled Jetfire saluting him and all heading for the warp gate.

Optimus sighed as he watched his men leave without the rest of their team. Every he felt like a ghost. Why did this have to happen to them? But if they had to they would work themselves straight to the joint to get there powers under _firm_ control.


	3. Afraid Of Losing Control

A new minicon sat with the children swinging his legs back and forth off the crate they were siting on just watching a room full of craziness. Optimus Prime and Hot Shot were in the room trying to maintain his fiery blaze. Optimus crossed his arms and just flinched a bit every time Hot Shot would send out blasts of fire. He wasn't hurt, but just his body reacted that way all the time and it would have to take him a while to get used to the immunity of fire.

Red Alert was behind some nice fire proof windows so he could examine them as they did this. He would give them instructions on what to do next though like how hot he should push or if he could fly and such. That was the one thing Hot Shot hated . . . Red Alert bossing him around and telling him to try and fly.

"You know what Red Alert why don't you come in here and try and fly yourself!" growled an annoyed Hot Shot looking through the window.

"Hot Shot I know it is frustrating, but I want to know your full extent of your ability," said Red Alert.

"Why do you think I can fly in the first place?" asked Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot when you change into this . . . you can become pure flame Hot Shot and so that means you have zero gravity on yourself. Fire is light, but I need you to try and turn your whole body into that pure form," said Red Alert.

"What will happen when I do?" asked Hot Shot. "Will I be able to control myself and return back to normal?"

"I believe so, and if something happens we have Optimus here to help you come back," said Red Alert.

"Thanks . .. I feel so much better now," sighed Hot Shot with sarcasm.

He then loosened up and shook his body ready to try again. He then began to concentrate on the sound of his molten spark. It was the strangest sound he ever heard, but it made something inside him stir. Over and over again he listened to it just resting inside him ready to send out the power it wanted him to show everyone.

Hot Shot slowed his breathing down and relaxed himself, but soon he felt his spark jump and beat faster and faster and soon his whole body became hot and he continued to grow in heat. Hot Shot felt the power inside him, inside his own spark wanting to get free and would burn him alive if he didn't listen. Hot Shot then let go and let loose all that power that had been stored up within him. Optimus' optics widened as this happened, as he saw Hot Shot's power show more and more with more practice.

Hot Shot exhaled and let his head fall backward.

"That's it, that's it," said Red Alert recording his statistics of his energy readings.

Hot Shot just smiled and this time let loose everything in one final blast of fire. After that Hot Shot awoke looking into the faces of everyone.

"Primus!" sighed Jetfire full of relief. "He's alright."

"What . . . what happened?" asked Hot Shot sitting up.

"Well you just became the hottest I have ever seen you become," said Red Alert showing him the recordings.

"Aw, you flatter me Red," joked Hot Shot with a wide smirk.

Red Alert's face became firm and straight letting Hot Shot know to 'knock it off'. Hot Shot then looked at it and gasped saying-

"What are you crazy?! How can you record this high?!"

"We're super advanced alien robots remember?" sighed Red Alert.

"Oh yea . . . how could I forget," sighed Hot Shot rolling his optics.

"Red Alert I don't really like what I am seeing," said Optimus with a worried expression on his face.

"Why is that Optimus?" asked the children not exactly understanding the worry.

"Hot Shot you are a danger to everyone and even yourself," said Optimus straightening. "You can possibly go hotter than the sun."

"That's . . . that's crazy!" said Carlos.

"So what do you want us to do Optimus sir?" asked Red Alert. "We still need to know the limits of your powers, but like Hot Shot, I fear, . . . it is evolving."

"But do you know for sure?" asked Optimus.

"No, but if it is then Hot Shot may end up changing into the sun and you . . . you could end up falling through earth itself and keep falling . . . but I can't be sure till we have more testings," said Red Alert.

"Then let us," said Optimus with determination in his voice. "I want you to find out what these powers are capable of . . . and if they are evolving us into something . . . that will destroy us."

"Yes sir," said Red Alert walking off.

"Come on buddy," said Jetfire grabbing Hot Shot's hand and pulling him up.

Jetfire then let out a yelp out and let go of Hot Shot holding his hand.

"Watch those powers will ya?!" said Jetfire holding his burnt hand.

"I'm sorry Jetfire," said Hot Shot. "I really need to keep this under control."

"Yea you do," he said leaving him.

Time went by and Hot Shot waited for Red Alert to give him some more orders, but he was occupied with Optimus'. They were seeing what all Optimus could do. Optimus had a hard time concentrating on going through things. When every he did it would take a great amount of energy.

It would leave him breathless and defenseless. He knew he needed to work on this the most. They also found out if those wings of his weren't just for show. They found he could indeed fly with those, but he was a little wobbly about it all.

All had a great laugh seeing their commander try and fly around and control his direction of flight. He didn't think it was so funny, but after a while he could understand why everyone was so bubbly. He found himself laughing as well with the children and others. It was fun it was . . . this easily got his mind away from the dangers of their powers.

Hot Shot though was very bored of waiting. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. Blurr was there with him and thought a long time about these powers. He thought it was wrong for Optimus to get everyone so scared. He figured they should learn to control these . . . gifts.

"So Hot Shot," he sighed looking at him. "Just what exactly can you do with these flame powers?"

Hot Shot just smiled and then looked up at him and held his arm up to him only igniting it on fire. With his fiery glow in his optics he said-

"Wanna see?"

"Impress me," smiled Blurr leaning back ready for Hot Shot to show his stuff.

"Okay," smiled Hot Shot as he stood up and stretched his arms outward.

He then concentrated as hard as he could and when he finally looked before him he blasted fire upon his arms. They came out and he shot the fire out and let it flow into one great path joining together the flames. He then took his hands and turned them back and forth and so on making the flames dance as his arms. Hot Shot then shot the fire up and with a twitch of his fingers the fire began to take shape and it became a fiery dragon.

Blurr shook his head and gazed at the creature.

"Well . . . I am impressed," smiled Blurr with a nod of his head.

"Oh yea, watch this," smiled Hot Shot twisting his body around and shooting th dragon just inches away from Blurr's face.

Blurr jolted away and just gazed at Hot Shot with wide optics. He then said-

"Well, well, well . . . aren't we getting cocky?"

Hot Shot just smiled as he turned shooting the dragon back around, but as the dragon traveled around the room he saw someone open the door. His optics widened and he prayed it was Optimus, but hearing the scream caused Hot Shot to cease everything. Blurr shot up and he and Hot Shot ran to the wounded warrior.

"Sideswipe!" gasped Hot Shot trying to hold him.

"Get away from him!" shoved Blurr making sure Hot Shot was clear of him.

Sideswipe was greatly scorched by that dragon and he only ached. Half of his body was hit by the fire and he began to melt. Melted metal dripped all over Blurr and Hot Shot's hands were covered in it.

"Somebody help!!" cried Blurr.

As Hot Shot gazed at his hands full of melted metal he gasped and began to shake all over causing flames to spew from him. Blurr felt the heat behind him and so turned to Hot Shot seeing he was having a breakdown.

"Hot Shot stop!" he cried.

But Hot Shot's attention was only on the melted metal upon his hands that dripped down and down. Blurr tried his best to cover Sideswipe, but if someone didn't come soon he would have to go to the medical bay as well. The others soon came. Optimus ran to Hot Shot and took him away from everyone else across the room.

"I . . . I didn't mean to," stuttered Hot Shot looking at Optimus and then at his hands.

"I know, I know," said Optimus placing his wings around him to keep the flames inside.

"It . . . it was an accident," said Hot Shot shaking all over at what he had done.

Scavenger came and he didn't look to happy. When he saw Red Alert carry out a scorched Sideswipe he instantly turned to Hot Shot.

"Sideswipe!" cried Hot Shot running out of Optimus' grasp and so Sideswipe who was being carried away.

"No Hot Shot!" stopped Scavenger stepping before him. "You shall not touch anyone!"

"It was an accident!" cried Hot Shot.

"It was my fault sir," said Blurr taking his place beside Hot Shot. "I encouraged him."

"Well I am very disappointed in the both of you. You should have both known better!" pointed Scavenger.

Both bowed their heads as they began to be lectured. Optimus just let Scavenger have at them. They deserved it. They _should_ have known better like he said.

"Hot Shot I warned you this is no game!" said Scavenger. "And now look where you got Sideswipe with your little _game_ . . . He's in the med bay now and I pray to Primus he is able to recover! Optimus was right . . . you are a danger to yourself as long as everyone else."

Scavenger then walked away and Blurr, before leaving as well, said to Hot Shot-

"I'm sorry Hot Shot."

Hot Shot just looked down and sighed. He walked over to the corner of the room and sat down in the dark. He didn't want anyone near him or to be seen. He wished he could just disappear.

As all left the room Optimus saw Hot Shot and so came to him and asked-

"Hot Shot you didn't know this was going to happen."

"Well I should have been more careful!" shouted Hot Shot. "What if I hurt someone else? What if I . . ."

"Hot Shot don't say that," said Optimus.

"I can't . . . I can't do this Optimus," gasped Hot Shot shaking his head. "I can't . . . kill anyone . . . I don't want to."

"And you don't have to if you just learn to control this," said Optimus.

"I'm afraid to," gasped Hot Shot.

"Look," sighed Optimus crouching down to Hot Shot and covering him with comfort from his wings. "Show me a flame, it doesn't have to be big just show me."

Hot Shot looked at his commander and just wondered if he should.

"Don't worry Hot Shot the flame won't come out of me," said Optimus.

Hot Shot then shook his head and so let out a small flame from his hand. Optimus just smiled and gazed at Hot Shot saying-

"You see, you are the one in control, not the fire. You can choose who to shape it, make it, mold it. Hot Shot you were hit full on by the wave and so that makes you the powerfullest . . . yes even more than me, but Hot Shot you have to know who is in control. So will you let the flame control you or will you control the flame?"

The minicon alarm then went off and Optimus gazed upward. This sudden sound made Hot Shot jump and end up catching his arms on fire. He let out a yelp of fear and so stopped it all. He then shook his head and said-

"I can't . . ."

"You can't or you won't Hot Shot?" asked Optimus.

Then Jetfire came running in the room and cried-

"Prime! We need you. Megatron's there!!"

Optimus then looked at Hot Shot and then at Jetfire. He had no choice but to go.

"I'm coming Jetfire, but tell Red Alert to stay behind and watch Hot Shot."

"Yes sir," said Jetfire running off.

And so the autobots left to go find the minicon. After they had been gone for a while Hot Shot stood up and starred at the window. He saw Red Alert keeping a close optic on the monitors, but he noticed the strain of his body as he gripped the keyboard hard. Something was going on . . . something not in their favor.

Hot Shot just sighed and then decided to go check up on Sideswipe. He went to the medical bay and found Sideswipe still aching all over. Red Alert did all he could and now Sideswipe would have to finish the rest of his healing. He was rocking back and forth trying to stop the pain, but it wouldn't stop.

When Hot Shot came closer to him he saw the extent of the damage he caused upon him. He made Hot Shot back away, but he had to see him. Sideswipe saw him and smiled-

"H-hey bro . . ."

"Hey Sides," smiled Hot Shot with sorrow at what he had done.

Hot Shot then came to touch him but Sideswipe jolted away and said-

"I'm sorry, but . . . it hurts so bad."

"I'm . . . I'm so sorry," gasped Hot Shot shaking his head.

"Don't be . . . It was my fault. I should have known better than to walk in that room," gasped Sideswipe trying to speak through the pain surging through his body.

"No it was mine!" cried Hot Shot. "I'm just so stupid at times! I'm . . . I'm sorry I put you in so much pain . . . it will NEVER happen again."

He then left Sideswipe, but Sideswipe didn't like seeing him like this. He wished he could say something to help him know it was all okay.

* * *

"Give it up Megatron!" pointed Optimus his wings flaring out. 

"Aw, so you were effected too," smirked Megatron circling Optimus.

Optimus watched him with great caution though. He didn't know what Megatron was up to but it was always something.

"What do you mean _too_?" asked Optimus.

Megatron then raised his arm showing it's form had changed into something untransformerlike. It was his arm but it was full of nothing but pure electricity. How did Megatron get this. When was he hit.

Megatron saw the questions in Optimus' optics as he gazed at his surging arm and so he answered them for him-

"Yes I was hit . . . just my arm, but look at me now . . . it is . . . traveling throughout my body. I can't stop it, but I can control it."

"Megatron you need help," said Optimus.

"Say where is that autobot of yours that was hit as well?" asked Megatron looking around. "Oh don't tell me he didn't make it . . . did he?"

"Hot Shot is fine, but this is not about him," said Optimus.

"Oh, but it is," smiled Megatron. "It is about all of us . . . you see we now have these . . . sparks of power as you say and now we are as gods!"

"No Megatron," said Optimus. "This . . . disease could consume us and kill us all!"

"Oh . . . is that why Hot Shot isn't here?" asked Megatron with a grin. "Hm? Could handle his power? Tell me . . . what was it?"

"Nothing!" said Optimus not wanting Megatron to know about Hot Shot's condition.

"Oh, he's strong he is? but I bet you make him feel weak you do," said Megatron. "You make him feel like he's dying right? Like this gift of ours is a curse. Why if he was with me I could help him to become what he was meant to become."

"And what is that Megatron!" snarled Optimus.

"Pure POWER!!!" shouted Megatron sending heavy bolts right at Optimus.

But something happened that Megatron didn't expect. It went right through Optimus, but as this happened Optimus strained himself and almost fell to his knee.

"Oh, fancy Prime," smiled Megatron. "Tell me . . . does it drain you?"

He then shot more and Optimus struggled to concentrate. When they stopped he fell to his knee giving Optimus his answer.

"Oh it does. Well then . . . I'll get to kill you sooner than you think and then maybe, after you're gone, I'll get the boy, but if he denies me then . . . well . . . you know."

"I can't let you do that!" said Optimus gasping from weariness.

"It looks like you don't have a choice Prime!" shouted Megatron sending out more bolts at him.

Optimus was struck and was flung across the field. When he sat up he saw Megatron's electrical arm had gone down to his chest and his body began to change as well. Optimus wondered if he could control this much power. Megatron was hit partially and so he knew Hot Shot could beat him, but he didn't want to take the chance of even Hot Shot losing control.

Megatron walked up to Optimus and just grinned. He then held his hands over Optimus bolts surging from it and so said-

"My, my Prime. I do so love my powers . . . don't you?"

He then shot Optimus with so much force Optimus jolted back into the ground causing it to crack and crumble under him. Megatron enjoyed seeing Optimus like this . . . powerless at his feet.

* * *

Red Alert got a call. They needed help and so he said he was on his way. Hot Shot watched Red Alert run off, but found he was running in the wrong direction. He wondered this, but it vanished as he saw Red Alert come in the room and to him. Hot Shot stood up and backed away from him. 

"Hot Shot they need our help come on!"

"No, I can't," said Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot I can't make a difference, but two can, now come on!" said Red Alert

He then grabbed Hot Shot's hand and dragged him to the warp room.

"No, NO!" cried Hot Shot. "I can't hurt anyone else."

"I know that Hot Shot, but they need our help!" cried Red Alert. "If we do not go now they will DIE!"

"Do it Hot Shot," came a voice.

All turned to see Sideswipe limping over to them. Red Alert and Hot Shot wished he'd stay in the medical bay, but he was stubborn as well, like a certain someone both knew very well.

"Sideswipe don't-" started Hot Shot.

"No!" said Sideswipe. "You are the only one that can help them the most right now. Do me a favor and help them."

Hot Shot thought for a moment and then sighed saying-

"I will . . . but I can't use any of my powers."

"If you must then do it. Don't be afraid of it Hot Shot," said Sideswipe. "Don't let the flames control you."

"Heh, you sound like Optimus," smiled Hot Shot casting his optics down.

"Well maybe he's got the right idea," said Sideswipe. " . . . go."

"Will do buddy," smiled Hot Shot with a thumbs up. "Come on Red . . . Let's go."

"Right," smiled Red Alert glad to see the old Hot Shot back.

* * *

"Optimus!" cried Jetfire seeing Optimus fried by Megatron who was effected by the wave as well. 

He couldn't get to him as Tidal Wave stood in his way. He growled to himself angry at himself that he couldn't get to his commander in time to help him. He looked around and saw the others were just the same . . . they were all being held off by the other decepticons.

"Move it Starscream!" growled Blurr as he and Starscream circled each other.

"Can't let you do that," smirked Starscream. "Megatron said no one interferes."

Blurr then tackled Starscream, but Starscream pushed him to the ground and so held his sword at his throat. He smiled and said-

"I don't know about you, but I follow my orders through and through . . . and maybe . . . then some."

He then raised his sword high over Blurr's spark and just stabbed down, but his hand was hit by a laser making him drop the sword. He growled and looked over to see Hot Shot and Red Alert with their weapons raised.

"You!" he growled running to grab back his sword.

But Hot Shot just jumped before him and placed a firm foot on his sword just smiling. He then said-

"Where do ya think you're going?"

Red Alert the came behind Starscream and held his gun firmly behind him. Starscream was beaten but Blurr noticed something they needed attending to quick. All turned as they heard the cry of their commander being electrocuted alive.

"Prime!" gasped Blurr.

He then turned to Hot Shot and said-

"Hot Shot, go help Optimus!"

"How can I?! That's Megatron you're talking about!" said Hot Shot holding his blaster up.

"Hot Shot you are stronger than both of them, now get over there and help Optimus!" shouted Blurr ever commanding.

"No . . . I can't!" shook Hot Shot fearing of hurting his men.

"Hot Shot!" called Scavenger from across the field. "Do as Blurr says. It is the only way!"

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint you again!" spat Hot Shot remembering his lecture before.

"You'll be doing it more if you let Prime die!" growled Scavenger.

Hot Shot had a decision to make, but he had to make it fast and he knew Scavenger was right. Optimus was going to die if he didn't do something . . . if he didn't help with his powers. Hot Shot knew he was hit the most and full on and so like Optimus said he was the strongest. He _could_ make a difference, he _could_ fight off Megatron for once in his life. Hot Shot looked at his comrades that were being pushed to their limited strength by the decepticons who had all three of the minicon weapons, but then he turned to Optimus who was being pushed at the point of death from an overload by Megatron who had strange electrical powers from the power wave.

How could he help them all and if he ignited what would happen? Would he lose control or would he be the one in control or would ever go back to normal. Red Alert said he could change his body into pure fire one of the most strongest forces in the universe . . . Primus why was he given the most powerful power?! He then made up his mind. If something happened where he evolved into nothing but pure mindless energy then at least he saved his men and commander. He was going to bring out his full force.

"Hey Megatron!" called Hot Shot standing right behind him.

Megatron ceased his attack on Prime and turned to see the young autobot with his blaster raised at him. Seeing this he couldn't help but laugh.

"Step away from Optimus!" said Hot Shot holding his ground.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," chuckled Megatron turning fully to Hot Shot. "Is this who they send to save their commander. I would spit on that."

Optimus saw Hot Shot but was too weak to say anything. He was at the point of overloading and so almost went offline. He would have told him to stay back, but then again . . . would he listen . . . does he ever listen? Sometimes that was a good thing, but sometimes it wasn't.

"You okay Optimus sir?" asked Hot Shot trying to glance at him from behind Megatron.

Optimus just gave out a strained grunt and his body went limp and optics offline. Hot Shot then looked at Megatron with anger in his optics and said-

"You're gonna pay for that Megatron!"

"Oh . . . I'm scared," teased Megatron. "So tell me . . . what can you exactly do, hm?"

"I can shoot you face off!" said Hot Shot holding his blaster right at Megatron's face.

"Is that all, hm?" smiled Megatron grabbing the blaster and pushing it down.

Hot Shot struggled to keep his blaster up to Megatron, but Megatron was so much stronger than him. Megatron just smiled seeing how pathetic and weak this autobot was . . . just like them all.

"Hm, you lose autobot," smiled Megatron winning at pushing Hot Shot's blaster downward.

Hot Shot struggled though, but his struggled triggered something he knew was the only way to win. Megatron saw Hot Shot's strained face, but then saw smoke as if something was burning. He looked down at his hand that was on the blaster and found the blaster was melting . . . and so was his hand! Megatron jumped back holding his hand and gave out a sharp yelp.

"AH! You little brat!!" he growled holding his hand.

Hot Shot gazed at the blaster in his hands melt into pure liquid. His spark beated faster and faster and his breathing became to same. As Megatron saw this his optics widened as the autobot's body changed fully and burst into flames becoming as flames itself, but it was shaped as his own body before. Hot Shot then let out a cry and a blast of greatly heated flames knocking Megatron down on his back.

Megatron was surprised yes, but saw how much power he had and indeed it was great just as he suspected. He didn't like this . . . that autobot had more power than even him, but his mind went to one thing . . . if he was on his side there would be no one standing in his way of taking over the whole universe. This war would be over in no time with him. He just needed to use his abilities to the fullest, but with the autobots he knew they would never let him, but if he was with the decepticons they would make sure he would do just that.

Megatron got up and just smiled. Prime was right.

"My, my, Prime _was_ right," Megatron smirked.

Hot Shot gazed at himself and found he was consumed in his flame. They wrapped around his body and became his body, but he had control over them and for that he was glad. He just had to concentrate to remain in control like Megatron and Optimus did with there powers. Hot Shot was hot yes and if anyone came near him they would melt into nothing, but Megatron's electrical form could withstand it because it was also heat, but in a different form.

Megatron outstretched his hand to the young bot who was engulfed in flames. He came but centimeters from his face and smiled as a couple currents of electricity touched Hot Shot's face.

"My . . . you're beautiful," smiled Megatron seeing so much raw power in this one . . . it was so much for one to bare.

Megatron knew he should not be the one to possess such a power, but there was no other way to change. He was chosen to wield this power and like Megatron, his. Megatron wondered if they received these powers on purpose and if so why? He wanted to be the most powerfulest and he knew that if Hot Shot was with him then he would, but would he listen.

Hot Shot flinched at the electrical bolts danced over his face. Even though he was pure flame and none could touch him, apparently Megatron could. Hot Shot then had enough of it. He grabbed Megatron's arms and only brung up the heat.

"Impressive," smiled Megatron gasping from the rising heat, but still keeping his ground.

"I'll show you impressive Megatron!" growled Hot Shot as he shot out a blast of flames at him.

This caused Megaron's metal to begin to melt off his face and trust me . . . it hurt. He was being burned alive, but he didn't release his hand from Hot Shot and so began to electrocute him. Hot Shot was hurt by this, but the electricity was caught up in his flames and only vanished. It hurt Hot Shot for only a couple seconds, but as Megatron continued his attack on him so did the pain. Megatron pressed on and on to find his breaking point . . . but so did Hot Shot.

"ERR, You are not stronger than me!!" growled Megtron his face half melting off from the blaze.

All stayed clear of them as the heat raged and Megatron's electricity flung everywhere striking rocks and dirt. Optimus was near them, but was not effected by the heat. He came back online and saw the two struggling. He was weak, yes, but he made himself stand.

As he gazed into the blaze it became where he could not see them. He called out Hot Shot's name, but all he got was his cry of pain seeming Megtron has struck him with his powerful bolts.

"Come on," whispered Scavenger seeing the inferno rise and rise to where they had to be driven very far back.

"Hot Shot!!" called Blurr fearing Hot Shot may never come back out of it.

It was so bright and hot all had to cover themselves as everything happened in a quick flash. There then came one last blast of heated flames and out came falling Megatron.

"Sir!" cried Starscream as all the decepticons gazed at their melted leader.

When they ran up to him none could touch him for he was so hot 'less they want to melt themselves. They saw his metal had nearly shown, but something under his skin began to show. His electrical form had been brought out more as his struggle with Hot Shot had raged. The decepticons had no choice but to leave.

"Decepticons!" cried Starscream. "Retreat!"

And so they left and after they had the inferno had vanished in one instant. Hot Shot stood there gasping in pain and weariness. He then looked and saw his comrades. They were all well, even Optimus.

Smokescreen had come up to where Hot Shot could see him and so showed him the minicon panel they had won. Hot Shot just smiled and gave a weak thumbs up. It was the last thing he could do before he fainted from weariness. Red Alert came and found Hot Shot was well, he was just resting from the struggle he had with Megatron.

He smiled and shook his head letting everyone know he was going to be alright. They all sighed and so went back to their base. The minicon was welcomed warmly to the autobots and when Hot Shot was back online and well rested Scavenger came to him and gave him a word of comfort-

"Good job Hot Shot. You pushed yourself as far as you could to beat Megatron. You saved us all from his 'bolts of death'."

He and Hot Shot then gave out a chuckle. Hot Shot just smiled and laid his head back down sighing-

"Yea . . . I did didn't I? You were right you know."

"No," sighed Scavenger. "I was wrong in seeing this . . . gift as a curse. I was wrong to make you think that. This power is a gift for you to use wisely. Just make sure you do just that."

"I will Scavenger," smiled Hot Shot. "Oh and can you check up on Sideswipe for me?"

"Why don't you do that yourself?" smiled Scavenger leaving the room.

Sideswipe then came in and smiled at him. He looked as good as new. Red Alert did a bang up job on him for sure.

"Sides!" Smiled Hot Shot. "How'd you heal so fast?!"

"Well Red Alert is our chief medical examiner right?" smiled Sideswipe. "He was just a bit too busy before to give me some good healing lotion upon my wounds."

"Thanks Sideswipe," smiled Hot Shot. "You were right. I couldn't let my fear of these flames control me. Since I didn't I bet Megatron even with his own powers."

"Man, I wish I could have seen it," sighed Sideswipe. "Oh well, better luck next time right?"

"Right," smiled Hot Shot as he and Sideswipe hit fists.

* * *

"Um, Megatron, sir, I wouldn't do tha-" started Demolisher as they tried to repair their scorched leader. 

"Must I do everything myself!" he growled as he began to tear off his own metal that was melted beyond healing.

All the decepticons held their breath in as Megatron did this to himself. How could one do this to himself? It wasn't sane! Megatron ripped off all his burnt metal leaving only his electric form. He still had some of his metal left, but it would soon vanish as his power consumed his body, but he didn't care. Half of his face was gone and the rest of his body as well. Mostly electricity was around his body.

Sometimes shooting at various objects, or at his men. He looked at himself and found he was no longer a transformer, but . . . something else.

"Thank-you Hot Shot," he smiled remembering being scorched by him. "Thank-you for changing me into my . . . _true_ form."

He then let out his maniacal laugh and all the decepticons they had feared they had now lost their leader . . . if they had not already.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I will be working on Lost memories and perhaps Survivor and so this story will have to wait. I just wrote this quick update because it was fresh in my brain and . . . I can't help it! I know, it's bad, but hey, that's me :) Well until next chapter, bye.**


	4. Things To Come

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay you guys, since you all are talking about them I might as well say it. The Fantastic Four will be in this sequel. There! Ya happy! Sheesh it was supposed to be a surprise . . . and sorry to those who didn't know and ruined the surprise for. Okay I said that and so here is the next chapter.**

"Tell me why again I am standing out in the middle of the Sahara desert?" asked Hot Shot asked folded his arms and grumbled a little about being around nothing but sand and . . . sand.

Then Red Alert's voice shot out through his comlink saying-

"Because it is the largest desert on earth and you can't burn up anything out here when you test your powers to it's fullest so I can see if you can fly."

"You and your flying," chuckled Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot just listen to him," said Optimus as he stood next to him ready for the flames.

Okay," sighed Hot Shot loosening up again.

"You getting all this?" asked Red Alert to Jetfire who was hovering just above high enough not to scorched, but just low enough to record every energy reading and movement Red Alert wanted.

"Yea . . . yea I am," he said.

Hot Shot soon lit himself on fire sending sand flying everywhere as it moved beneath his feat from the intense heat. He grew hotter and hotter. He was pushing himself to go as hot as he could for Red Alert's research.

"Come on, hotter Hot Shot!" encouraged Optimus next to him.

"You . . . think this is easy?!" gasped Hot Shot trying to control every part of his body.

"Come on Hot Shot!" added Jetfire.

Hot Shot then concentrated his hardest and focused all else on his heat and flames. His mind thinking of only hat and rushing with blazes and heat that he has seen through his life. Seeing these flames only burned inside him making everything so hot and everything began to heat up just like he thought it would. Soon all saw he began to grow hotter and hotter.

Optimus then caught sit of Hot Shot rising from the ground as gravity began to vanish on his body for pure fire was not affected by its weight. Optimus looked more closely and soon saw Hot Shot was just about 8 feet off the ground. The more hotter Hot Shot became the more purer he became. His flames engulfed his body and the heat was sent throwing much useless sand back.

"That's it. You're doing it Hot Shot!" smiled Optimus.

"So he can fly," smiled Red Alert seeing his theory was true.

"Woohoo!" smiled Jetfire. "The kid can fly."

"What, I can?!" gasped Hot Shot looking at the ground and seeing it quite a couple ways off. "Whoa, I can!!"

Hot Shot then settled his flames and just stayed their not moving just amazed how easy it was for him to fly. Jetfire then transformed and came to Hot Shot impressed how far he had gotten up.

"Well, well, well is this that _catastrophic event_ Hot Shot?" chuckled Jetfire remembering Hot Shot's harsh words against flying.

"Yea . . . I guess it is," gasped Hot Shot looking at himself trying to figure out how he was able to fly.

"Well come on then, fly around," smiled Jetfire flying back and forth.

Hot Shot then tried to move forward but stumbled a bit in the air. He then froze all of the sudden . . . it was just like outer space! He hated not being held own by gravity. Why did _he_ have to fly.Why couldn't Optimus be the _only_ one?

Hot Shot didn't like this, but if he was going to get this power of his under control then he needed to learn to be the master of everything that means flying too.

"Come on Hot Shot!" smiled Jetfire flying just a bit ahead of him.

"O . . . kay," gulped Hot Shot as he gazed at the ground so far away.

"Relax Hot Shot, just think if you fall you're like pure fir so you won't get hurt when hitting the earth," smiled Jetfire.

"Yea . . . I forgot," sighed Hot Shot not really in the mood for Jetfire's attitude.

He then pretty much just put one foot in front of the other and began to slowly make his way towards Jetfire, but Jetfire was in a playful mood and so moved away every time Hot Shot neared him.

"Hey, cut it out Jetfire!" said Hot Shot afraid he'd upset his flying.

"Heh, heh, relax will ya," chuckled Jetfire. "Like I said before flying feels like you're free so try it out."

"I-it's not w-working so we-ell," said Hot Shot stumbling in his flight trying to get to Jetfire.

As Optimus watched from the ground the two fly in the air he only laughed seeing Hot Shot try and master this flying ability of his, but like all first timers he had problems with balance and so this made him very nervous falling back and forth and not being able to go just straight.

"Come on Hot Shot!" teased Jetfire flying in circles around Hot Shot.

"OHHH!!! Jetfire!!" cried Hot Shot getting so frustrated with him.

As Optimus watched the two innocently play around Jetfire had caused Hot Shot to fall back a bit and get him scared and so he latched onto Jetfire, but Jetfire soon brought loose and said-

"Watch it Hot Shot!!"

"Oh . . . sorry about that," apologized Hot Shot realizing his flaming state.

Optimus just smiled and shook his head. He gazed upward and then decided to join them.

"Alright Hot Shot, come here," he sighed flying up to him.

Optimus then took Hot Shot by the arms and flew him around till he got the hang of flying. Hot Shot began to enjoy himself when Optimus turned to the right quickly because of a swift and powerful gust of wind this caused Hot Shot to crunch up and grip Optimus' arm even tighter.

"AH! Don't let go, don't let go!!" cried Hot Shot afraid of falling.

Optimus just laughed seeing Hot Shot like this. Optimus had taken to flight so quick, but he knew teaching Hot Shot to fly would not be so easy. Optimus had wings so move so he could fly, but Hot Shot had only power and the power of his will. He needed to learn to control his thoughts first before he could master anything his body does for what else controls the body but the mysterious will of your mind.

* * *

"Now you see this poem class," started their english teacher showing them a picture of the original text of it. "This poem is one of the oldest poems known to mankind. We believe it is of atlantian origin." 

All the class gazed at the old poem as the teacher read the title of it.

"They called it The Guardian of the Sun," he stated. "Now we believe these were gods of theirs, whom they worshiped and sacrificed to, but that is still uncertain even today. Some believe it was just a small bed-time story for children who misbehaved and it got them in their place, but again we are still uncertain, but the text reads this-"

tHere will cOme a day

when The guardian of the Sun

will come to sHine his rays

Of all The 'ness of One

but there shall come a time

when there shall be no more night

and he shall rise, the ProTector of the sun, from song and rhym

to protect the one wIth so Much fiery might

so that the time may not come

when there is no night

'less the gUardian of the Sun

show his might

for the sun shall stretch forth his fiery hand

throughout the 'verse

and cause great chaos in the land

for this the guardian can only expect the worse

"But it appears this story was never finished," said their teacher.

Reading carefully Alexis caught a few grammar mistakes and so just had to point them out.

"Teacher . . . why are there these grammar errors?" she asked as she raised her hand.

"Good question Alexis," smiled the teacher with a small chuckle. "You see we all wondered the same thing. Either the one who wrote this could not tell where to put his or her capital or it was a secret code. Our deciphers have deciphered it and made out three words. Two are words we use today, but do not get the meaning of them and many have their theories. The first words made out was HOT which we all figure they meant the sun. The next word was SHOT which we think that they mean the sun had shot the city of Atlantis deep into the sea and caused its destruction since the guardian seemed to be overwhelmed, but the last word was something none could figure out OPTIMUS-"

Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Billy, and Fred all caught this of being the name of Prime, but why was that in the text and putting the other two words together was Hot Shot and again why was he in there?!

"Now we figure Optimus was a atlantian name or word for something, but still none could figure it out," said the teacher.

And so after class the children confronted one another about this.

"Okay was I the only one who caught that?" asked Alexis.

"No way!" gasped Billy. "Both Hot Shot and Optimus' names where in the poem."

"But how can that be?" wondered Carlos. "That was like a long time before the transformers ever came to earth right?"

"Well they did know about the minicons, but to have their names . . ." wondered Rad.

"Wait a minute . . ." thought Alexis. "The poem was about the guardian and the sun. Guardians are like angels right? and Optimus sort of looks like an angel with those wings of his and the sun . . . Hot Shot is just about a living sun . . . this couldn't be referring to them could it?"

"It did have their names in there, but if so what is Hot Shot gonna like explode or something?" asked Carlos.

All thoughts then went silent and all starred out into space. They then thought this conclusion couldn't be good if this was truly talking about them . . . they had to tell the autobots about this and listen to what they thought about this strange coincident.

* * *

"Heh, are you kids crazy?" chuckled Hot Shot hearing the poem and what the kids thought. "That can't be possible. How could they have known, a people who lived long ago, we were going to come here and this was going to happen to us?" 

"Now listen closely to them Hot Shot," warned Optimus knowing the children were smarter than they appeared to be at times.

"But what are the odds of Optimus' names, and yours too Hot Shot, being hidden in that text to the naked eye who only think it is a few spelling errors?" asked Rad.

"Not much I guess," sighed Hot Shot thinking to himself. "But it still makes no sense whatsoever, I mean why do I have to be the bad guy?"

"No one ever said you were Hot Shot," said Rad.

"Oh yea causing 'chaos' means nothing," reminded Hot Shot.

"Oh yea . . ." remembered Rad.

"We still don't know what that means," said Optimus.

Hot Shot just rolled his optics and sighed. Optimus didn't want Hot Shot to worry, but this poem was disturbing.

"Now I know you humans have these prophecies and so if this is one, which it sounds a lot like one, then this will be something to come and if so . . ." Optimus turned to Hot Shot and wondered many things.

"Then it's stating Hot Shot might explode or something," said Billy.

Optimus didn't want to put it like that, but he couldn't help Billy blurting it out. He saw Hot Shot's mood dampen and so sighed seeing that same fear of Hot Shot losing control creep back in. The other autobots heard about this and so Red Alert wanted to make sure this 'prophecy' was just some hoax and so wanted to do a few more tests on him. Hot Shot only rolled his optics.

He hated testing 'cause they were mostly done on him since he had a more 'complicated' than Optimus'. All Optimus had was wings and he could go through things . . . so simple. Hot Shot was the one who could catch on fire and emit great heat and flames and fly from nothing at all and so many other things apparently . . . like the blowing up. Red Alert wanted to make sure that everything about Hot Shot he knew about so there would be no surprises, but according to that 'poem' there were many things he needed to learn about so many surprises.

After a series of more boring testings Red Alert could now decide whether anything was wrong with him, inside or out. Red Alert had so many stats and calculations that it would confuse any who even tried to make them out. Like Hoist for instant. He tried, but . . . failed.

"What in the name of Primus is all this stuff Red Alert?" asked Hoist.

But it was like Red Alert didn't even hear him. He was concentrating on some of the statistics he had and by the look of his face it wasn't good. He then found one that he did NOT like the looks of the most and so ran out to Optimus and said-

"Optimus . . . you need to see this!"

"W-what's the matter?" asked Hot Shot seeing Red Alert's face and knowing him well enough to know it wasn't good.

"Well everything shows you are normal," said Red Alert.

"Well that's good," sighed Hot Shot not getting what all the fuss was about.

"On the outside," continued Red Alert.

"W-what?!" gulped Hot Shot.

"I recorded the readings of Hot Shot's heat and flames and found that something didn't look so right. I had thought that when Hot Shot's body changed into pure flames that he was at his truest form and he couldn't go any father than that . . . but I was wrong. Look here . . ."

Red Alert showed all that Hot Shot . . . his spark was getting hotter and hotter. More power began to surge through it with every beat and it began to send it throughout his body and his insides began to just grow in heat and energy like so much power began to get caged inside him.

"You see all this energy, this power, it's growing inside him and it will keep doing just that till . . ."

"Till what Red Alert?' asked Optimus now concerned for Hot Shot then ever before.

"Till he explodes," sighed Red Alert casting his gaze down. "I wish I can do something about it all, but I can't."

"Wait explodes like the poem and like no more me?!" gasped Hot Shot.

"You will turn into pure energy like the power that is being grown inside you and then . . . everything will be gone . . . you will be no more," said Red Alert with sadness in his visor.

Hot Shot's mouth had never been open for so long before in his life. All gazed at Hot Shot and were afraid to ask or even speak their mind, but Blurr wasn't.

"So you're saying when he explodes, just like the human poem, he'll destroy everything or as it says 'cause great chaos'?" he asked.

"If he does here on earth, yes," sighed Red Alert. "I could think space would be the best place for him to . . . um . . ."

"Explode?" said Hot Shot. "Why won't you say it Red Alert? Too hard for you to say 'cause it's how I'm gonna DIE?!!!!"

"No, no, Hot Shot," said Red Alert.

"Hot Shot calm down," ordered Optimus seeing Hot Shot lose his anger over this, but who wouldn't?

"There's got to be a way to stop this guys," said Rad.

"Yea, what does the poem say?" asked Hoist.

"Nothing on how to stop it," said Carlos.

"But does it say how everything turns out?" asked Jetfire.

"No . . . it doesn't," sighed Alexis. "It was never written."

"Maybe because it will never happen," said Hot Shot.

"Well by the way you're going it will," said Red Alert.

"Thanks for ruining my happy spree," sighed Hot Shot looking at the negative doctor.

"Wait a minute," said Alexis thinking of something.

"What is it child?" asked Scavenger.

"Well it was talking about the sun's guardian and how it said something about the guardian's might so maybe . . . he can stop the sun from exploding," she suggested.

All then turned to Optimus and so wondered many things.

"Do you also have a power we do not know about?" asked Red Alert.

"I don't think so," said Optimus. "But if I do please find it . . . we'll need it."

"Yea," sighed Hot Shot casting his gaze down in sadness and darkness.

"Don't be like that Hot Shot," said Sideswipe. "We'll find a way to save you just you wait."

"Yea . . . sure," sighed Hot Shot so full of doubt.

All of the sudden Hoist comes running in the room and saying-

"Optimus the decepticons are causing chaos near come small city. There is no minicon there, but humans might get hurt!"

"Why are they doing that?" wondered Sideswipe.

"To get us out," said Optimus reading Megatron's intentions like it was a book. "And to see Hot Shot ignite again."

"But why?" asked Hoist.

"I don't know, but we have no choice but to go," said Optimus. "But Hot Shot had to stay here."

"Wait I HAVE to go," said Hot Shot stepping forward. "You almost died because of how strong Megatron was and I was the only one who could put up a fight against him. You need me."

"But don't you see Hot Shot . . . this is what he wants. Not me, but YOU!" said Optimus. "He wants you on his side, or . . . to kill you if you deny him, and I believe he could do that to. Like me he CAN touch you and so hurt you."

"But I am not afraid!" said Hot Shot stepping before Optimus and stopping him.

"But I am!!" said Optimus raising his voice a little.

Hot Shot just paused and gasped inwardly seeing Optimus like this. Optimus contained himself and said-

"Hot Shot please don't quicken your death . . . if you are to die then I want to make sure it is not by him, but if we can save you then you die by Megatron . . . there is no more hope . . . and no more you. I want the best for you and that is it."

"I don't want you to die either!" said Hot Shot. "So if you don't want me to die then you better do one good job in protecting me . . . oh guardian."

Then with a smile Hot Shot turned and activated he warp gate and warped out.

"Hot Shot!" all gasped seeing him to this last minute action to everyone catching them all off-guard.

Optimus then raced after him and the others followed. They didn't know what Megatron wanted, but they would find out soon whether it be good . . . or bad. They had so many things on their minds right now and so they couldn't waste time in fighting him, but they had to. They had to find a way to stop Hot Shot from exploding, but duty called first to be mankind's protectors.


	5. Only Afraid Of One Thing

Megatron turned and just gave out his devilish grin of his seeing he was getting what he wanted. Before him teleported the fiery Hot Shot who had set him free from his old self to his _true_ self as he said. Hot Shot landed before him with his optics cast down.

"Welcome . . . Hot Shot," grinned Megatron.

Hot Shot looked up to see the leader of the decepticons standing before him with his arms crossed just smiling, clearly he wanted this. That was no surprise, but the big surprise was what he looked like. Hot Shot jolted back a bit seeing Megatron like this . . . what ever he was now.

"Aw, don't look so surprised to see me like this. I am just like you in your true form, only I can't change back. I don't want to," smiled Megatron.

Hot Shot scanned Megatron up and down. Megatron just smiled seeing how intimidated he was to him now that he wasn't the only one with a power form. After a while Hot Shot contained his quick fear of the unknown and stood straight up to Megatron.

"Hmm, I see you put aside your fear ah? that's good Hot Shot. You need to do that . . . and to your power form. You need to put away your fear of letting that overwhelm you and become one with it just like I have," said Megatron trying to get on Hot Shot's good side.

"No thanks Megs. I like my body right the way it is," smirked Hot Shot.

"All people do. Like they like their home they have lived in for so long, but then it comes time to move and they still cling to the old and won't embrace the new," said Megatron. "You're just like them."

"Well it'd be nice and all, but a bad idea," said Hot Shot placing his fists on his hips and leaning back his back a bit.

"Why?" asked Megatron. "What? . . . have the autobots got you scared of your own self? . . . are they scared of what you can do . . . like destroy them? That's it . . . they are scared of you power!"

"It's . . . it's not like that," said Hot Shot casting his gaze away from Megatron a bit showing he was reflecting on something dark.

Megatron caught this and knew it was something that wasn't even good for him, but he put those fears away and hid them and only lied.

"There is nothing that will destroy you Hot Shot. You can control this power. You are the strongest so embrace that title and become that power!" said Megatron clenching his fist hard together.

"It's not that simple," shook Hot Shot.

Megatron just smiled as he saw the controversy within Hot Shot. The part of fear and the autobots telling him how dangerous he was to himself and everyone and the other part agreeing with Megatron wanted to become the most powerfullest for he was and alone. He saw how Hot Shot wanted to control it, but that fear of running out of control for some reason stopped him . . . like some doom that awaited him in the future . . . something was wrong with him and Megatron wanted to find out why. Megatron sighed and shook his head saddened why Hot Shot was so afraid of himself.

"Come with me Hot Shot and I shall help you put this fear of yourself away and for you to become the strongest of all transformers as you were born to become," said Megatron.

"No one can tell the future NO ONE!!!" cried Hot Shot at some unknown memory.

Megatron was thrown off by this and so jolted back at Hot Shot's sudden outburst, but just had to know why he had said what he said. He had an idea, but knew it wasn't that whole story.

"What have the autobots told you?" asked Megatron.

Hot Shot said nothing. His fear overwhelmed him as he remembered the 'prophecy' and what was to become of him . . . nothing. How could this happen to him and why him? Was it because he was hit full on . . . it must have been. He was the strongest but the most dangerous and death threatening to everyone and himself . . . why did it have to be this way?!

Megatron knew Hot Shot was lost in his own mind at that moment and so slowly made his way closer to him and so grasped his arm. Hot Shot felt his touch and so somewhat was pulled out of his mind full of dark thoughts. He looked down at Megatron's grip on him with a blank stare.

"Join me," whispered Megatron his grip tightening sending electrical trills down Hot Shot's body.

Hot Shot concentrated on his arm and so then light it ablaze. Megatron saw this and so now more wondered what his answer would be. Hot Shot then looked at Megatron and gave a faint smile like he was going to die and none could stop his demise.

"I can't," he faintly said like it was his last wish.

_What was with him?! _wondered Megatron. _He acts as one condemned to death!_

Hot Shot then light his whole body ablaze and before Megatron could say anything both heard-

"Let him go Megatron!"

Both turned to see Optimus teleport near them. His wings were out-stretched towards the heavens ready to fight.

"Optimus," smiled Hot Shot.

Megatron then acted quick and twist Hot Shot's arm around his back and placed his other arm around Hot Shot's neck holding him back.

"Stay back Prime or the little one gets to see how strong I really am!" threatened Megatron.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Megatron!" threatened Optimus back.

Megatron let out a small snicker seeing he was all alone.

"You are in no position to threaten me Prime!" he growled.

Then the rest of the autobots came in behind Optimus ready to fight. Optimus just smiled and said-

"Oh . . . I believe I am."

"Decepticons attack!!" shouted Megatron from behind.

There then came a rain of fire power all had to run for cover as the decepticons stole back the upper hand. Optimus had to fall back, but still kept an optic on Megatron who had his lips up to Hot Shot's audio receiver more or likely telling him something. Optimus did NOT want him talking to Hot Shot especially in his desperate condition. Hot Shot struggled but Megatron still got his words in.

"Join me Hot Shot and I will take all your fear, your pain, and suffering from your natural body . . . just like you did to me and I thank-you for that Hot Shot. Now let me return the favor!"

Megatron then summoned up a form of an electrical spear and shot it right through Hot Shot. Hot Shot jumped feeling the sudden numb pain shoot through his body. Hot Shot then looked down and saw the spear sticking out through his right side. Megatron then took back the spear and just felt Hot Shot fall limp in his grip from the weakness of an injury.

"NO!" cried Optimus seeing this.

Optimus then ran out in the midst of the shooting where Megatron stood holding the limp body of Hot Shot. Megatron could not be hit by mere fire power. He was untouchable and so stood out in the open . . . but so was Optimus. Optimus concentrated as hard as he could to avoid being hit by blasts that were flying everywhere.

He was weakened greatly by this for he still was not experienced enough to master this part of his powers, but he had to make it to Megatron before something more terrible happened.

"Megatron let him go!" cried Optimus reaching out to him.

Megatron was smiling as Hot Shot fell limp in his grip. He liked being stronger than even him who was supposed to be the most powerful since he was hit full on. When he saw Optimus out of the corner of his optic he just sneered at him. The poor mech was straining himself just to concentrate with his powers so he could live . . . hmph . . . pathetic.

"Here . . . take him!" spat Megatron as he tossed Hot Shot to the begging leader of the autobots.

Hot Shot fell on his side next to Optimus and his fire passed away. Optimus came over to him and found him holding his side which was now sparking. Optimus then noticed a line of energon dripping down the side of Hot Shot's mouth. Optimus knew this couldn't be good.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry Optimus . . . sir," gasped Hot Shot because of the pain that ran throughout his body. "I guess . . . I'll be dying of something else than exploding huh? . . . it would be . . . better."

"No Hot Shot don't say that!" said Optimus picking the young bot's head up and placing a hand over his sparking wound. "You will not die like this! I am your guardian remember? I'm the one responsible for your welfare so if you die what kind of a guardian/protect would that make me look like?"

At that Hot Shot let out a weak small chuckle one that was all he could do. He then began to choke and so felt the pain again and stopped. Optimus didn't know what he could do. He wished he had healing powers but all he had was that he was able to stop Hot Shot's flames . . . nothing else . . . nothing more and at this moment . . . nothing useful.

Optimus looked around and saw his men all caught up in battle. Red Alert was trying to fend off Tidal wave and so knew that there was no way he could get to Hot Shot in time. He was going to die. It was supposed to be a minor wound, but Megatron's electrical power entered Hot Shot at the pierce and so was sent through his body mixing with his flames for immense pain and suffering for refusing him, but it had fried his insides to where they might stop all at once it depended on Hot Shot, but right now he wanted it all to stop . . . and what he wanted . . . was all that would come and mattered right now.

After a while of gasping in pain a new pain erupted inside of Hot Shot. He let out a yelp and gripped himself turning away from Prime. Optimus saw this and so placed a hand on him and asked-

"Hot Shot what is it?!"

"Optimus!" he gasped turning to him and showing how much pain he was in . . . and that it wasn't from the stabbing.

Optimus didn't know what to do or what it was. What could he do? The moment Hot Shot's optics glew a bright bright fiery orange Optimus then knew what it was.

"Hot Shot no!" he cried.

"I can't!" gasped Hot Shot his breathing growing very heavy and loud. "I can't . . . it's . . . coming!!"

Hot Shot began having flames spew out of him every minute or so and soon grew to where he was completely engulfed in that power of his. Optimus fell back as Hot Shot was raised in the air from the power that was bleeding out from the wound Megatron had made. He had made an opening for it to escape . . . but it all wanted to come out at once and Hot Shot could not control it . . . it was tearing up his body from the inside out.

"Primus no . . . not now!!" gasped Red Alert as all stopped to see Hot Shot rising in the air being lifted from the contained power.

"Yehes!" smiled Megatron thinking he had brought out Hot Shot's _true _form.

He then through out his arms and let his surges strike everywhere. He just smiled and said-

"Let it out autobot. Just let it out!"

Optimus looked at Megatron and cried at him.

"Megatron Hot Shot is going to EXPLODE!!!"

Optimus then took off with what little strength he had for flying and flew to Hot Shot who was almost reaching earth's atmosphere where the most damage would be done.

"What?!" gasped Megatron seeing Hot Shot spew forth great amounts of power he seemed to no be controlling . . . this was no good. "NO!"

He then turned to his men and said-

"Decepticons . . ."

He then turned back to the exploding Hot Shot and knew that if he was going to explode then at least they'd be away from earth.

"Retreat."

And so they left.

"Cowards!" growled Blurr.

"No is not that time to state the obvious Blurr!" said Scavenger.

He then turned up to look at the growing flame in the sky.

"We have bigger things to worry about."

All held their breaths as Optimus came to Hot Shot and wrapped his wings around him to stop his flames from coming out. Optimus took Hot Shot in his arms and held him close. Hot Shot was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He was one of his best warriors and a dear friend . . . he wanted to do more.

The fire raged inside him and only longed to get out. It was all Megatron's fault. He had caused Hot Shot to react this way. He was under so much mixed emotion right now and only worsened, but he had to go and stab him next.

That only caused the caged energy to bulge out of his body through that one small opening making everything go crazy and him . . . to explode sooner than he was supposed to, but perhaps not as deadly as would have been with all that stored energy. Optimus did not like any of those ideas. He was thinking about ways for Hot Shot not to harm anyone when he exploded . . . he cared more for the others than Hot Shot who was only one . . . he was acting like Megatron when he shouldn't have. It was wrong for him to do so. He should have never even thought of it.

Hot Shot cried out in fear, pain, and power as every part of his body threatened to release everything that ever kept it together. Optimus tightened his grip on Hot Shot i a sort of like bear hug. All Hot Shot could do was through his head back and forth and cry out in pain.

"Calm down Hot Shot . . . you need to calm down," said Optimus.

Hot Shot heard Optimus, but knew that could never happen, but Optimus continued.

"Calm down . . . you NEED to calm down," said Optimus once more.

"I can't, I can't!!" cried Hot Shot everything everywhere falling apart.

"Yes you can. You are a warrior Hot Shot an autobot warrior and we NEVER give up on life!!" pointed out Optimus.

Hot Shot then shook his head hardly and bit his lip as he tried to calm down, but it was just so hard. Soon Hot Shot's flames began to cease and the energy back up back into his body. His flames then began to disappear and soon he felt very dazed and . . . so tired. As if someone or something had just sucked all his known energy in his body out. Hot Shot could even hold his own head up at this time and so it fell backwards and the last thing Hot Shot ever remembered before shutting off was seeing Optimus' wings break away and reveal the calming sun and then . . . no more.

Optimus returned to the ground and Red Alert came to make sure Hot Shot was out. He was, but as Optimus gazed at Scavenger it was nothing good. Scavenger spoke to him through his angry optics saying 'I warned you . . . and I was right'. Optimus looked away and tried not to think of his faults, only what they could do to help Hot Shot. After making sure Hot Shot was out of fire power they returned to the base and ever more the kids were scared.

When Hot Shot awoke he found himself in that same room he was always in. He was so scared something like this would happen. He knew it was to come, but not that soon. Of course he knew it was his fault for disobeying Optimus' orders and trying to fight Megatron all by himself. He was wrong to do that . . . and now look where it got him.

Hot Shot looked down and saw the wound Megatron had stabbed him at. He touched it and found he was healing quite good. It didn't hurt so much anymore . . . but inside he was on fire. He could feel it and knew it was going to overload soon . . . his doom was near.

Hot Shot wondered what it would feel like when it actually happened. He wondered if it would feel like before when he was overpowering before during the battle. He wondered so many things. He wondered those things he shouldn't be wondering.

Hot Shot cupped his face as sorrow washed over him. He wanted to cry out as loud as he could, but something inside him halted him . . . it was Optimus telling him to hold on . . . and he was right. Hot Shot straightened and tried to think positive, but then his spark gave out a heated jolt throughout his body and he feared again . . . he was so afraid of himself right now. Optimus was watching Hot Shot at this time and knew he was afraid . . . he just wished he could take that fear away, but no one could.

_/Is it any wonder why I'm scared/_

Hot Shot looked at his hands and saw they were trembling from the fear of his death coming quick and sooner than he would have liked. He started to think now. Before he thought this . . . power was the coolest thing but now he sees it for what everyones says it is and what it truly is . . . a curse.

_/If I was a little younger would I care/_

Hot Shot looked around now and knew this room all too well. It was like a prison now. He sighed and wondered if he'd spend the last of his days here. He wished he could see more . . . for one last time. He was . . . is as one doomed as Megatron thought.

_/Feeling like the walls are growing stronger/_

_/I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer/_

"I need to get out," sighed Hot Shot getting up from his usual sitting spot and coming to the door.

He saw no one was around and so decided to just walk around. He came outside and found no one was still there. He sighed to himself again and only downcast his optics. He walked down a couple of halls till Scavenger saw him.

"What are you doing out of your room Hot Shot?!" he asked coming to him.

"I'm aloud to walk around Scavenger," sneered Hot Shot. "I'm a free bot remember?"

_/You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded/_

_/'Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded/_

"Not after what you pulled off yesterday!" scoffed Scavenger. "You are a danger and always have been ever since the accident."

The kids heard this and so came to see what was going on.

"What's with all the yelling man?" asked Carlos throwing his arms behind his head.

"Nothing!" spat Hot Shot.

"Whoa . . . Hot Shot what's wrong?" asked Rad.

Hot Shot then turned to Scavenger and pointed saying-

"YOU!"

"Don't make me force you back in your room!" growled Scavenger not wanting him to ignite.

"You think I'm scared of you Scavenger!" spat Hot Shot. "I'm not scared of you, Megatron, NO ONE!! You're not worth being scared of!"

"Then what are you scared of Hot Shot?" asked Scavenger crossing his arms.

Hot Shot hesitated for a moment trying to contain himself . . . his anger . . . his flames, but this answer soon calmed him down.

"Myself."

_/I'm not afraid of tomorrow/_

_/I'm only scared of myself/_

_/Feels like my insides are on fire/_

_/And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else/_

"What is going on here?" asked Optimus coming up to them.

Hot Shot then turns away from them both and ran away back into his room where he always felt alone . . . in so many ways. He knew they could be watching right now, but he didn't care. What he felt is what was real to him and he felt alone. Even though Optimus was like him he felt he was the only one with a spark of power no one could understand his pain, sorrow, agony, no one.

_/I never thought they'd want me to go even faster/_

_/Never thought I took my foot off the gas/_

Nothing seemed to help him with his grief. Not even Optimus who always had the right things to say or do . . . but Optimus wasn't the one who was going to explode and cause great 'chaos' . . . only the sun with the fiery might.

_/Everybody loves to be in the pressure/_

It seemed like no one was trying to help . . . only wait.

_/But I know they're all waiting for the crash/_

Optimus was having a talk with Scavenger though on what he was doing.

"Scavenger don't you understand that Hot Shot is scared?!"

"Well he should be. He is going to explode after all," said Scavenger.

"That is exactly it!" said Optimus. "You keep reminding him he is going to DIE!"

"Well I wouldn't want him to forget it," chuckled Scavenger a little. "If he does he could be outside one day when _it _happens."

"He is living his last days Scavenger . . . Why won't you just have a spark and let him not live them in fear of that day," said Optimus with sorrow. "I know that is what you would want . . . I would want . . . he would want."

Scavenger was quiet now as he pondered Optimus' words.

_/You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded/_

_/'Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded/_

Hot Shot then lit his arms on fire and just gazed at the rising flames. Why was it him who had to have all the problems. He's changed so much . . . and in so many ways that he didn't want to go down. He then put the flame out and cast his face down in darkness and sorrow and fear.

_/Things have changed you've become a complication/_

_/Can't make it through another days humiliation/_

As Hot Shot wallowed to himself in his cold room Optimus came to him and saw him like this. He wanted to talk to him about all this, but he feared if he was even in the mood to talk.

"Hot Shot?"

"Just leave me alone Optimus," cried Hot Shot. "You don't have to waste your time with me anymore. I'll soon be gone anyways."

"Hot Shot what Scavenger said . . ." started Optimus.

"Is true!" said Hot Shot turning to him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone and in here I can't . . . so this is where I'll stay till . . ." Hot Shot then turned his head away from Optimus as the thought of not being here anymore crept back into his spark and make it ache.

_/I'm not afraid of tomorrow/_

_/I'm only scared of myself/_

_/Feels like my insides are on fire/_

_/And I'm looking through the eyes on someone else/_

"Hot Shot I don't know how long we have till then, but till then . . . what do you want?" asked Optimus trying to see Hot Shot's last wish.

Hot Shot then turned to Optimus and stood up to him. He looked as if he was going to burst in tears if transformers could cry. He then answered-

"To be someone else."

_/Someone else . . ./_

"Oh Hot Shot you are fine just for who you are," said Optimus.

"NO!" disagreed Hot Shot. "I AM someone else . . . I used to be someone else . . . and that is who I want to be again . . . I don't want to be me anymore . . . I want it all to go AWAY!!"

Hot Shot then fell to the ground as his sorrow made him weak. He cried to himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd rather die just now.

He trembled for he was scared of himself so and what he was going to do soon and this Optimus could tell. He then bent down to him and placed a comforting hand on him and just sighed. What could he do for him anyways. He didn't know what it felt like to know you were capable of doing something like this and worse . . . you soon would with no choice of your whatsoever.

_/Is it any wonder why/_

_/The answer keeps me petrified/_

_/Is it any wonder why/_

_/I'm scared . . ./_

What would Optimus do or react if something like this happened to him. He wished it would have been him than Hot Shot for he was so young and just started his life. It wasn't right for his life to end so soon or be taken away from one such as him . . . Optimus had lived long enough and if he could . . . he would give his life for him.

"What am I gonna do Optimus?!" gasped Hot Shot with hard sorrow. "What am I . . . gonna do?"

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys this is gonna go on hold for a little while for I have only like four chapters for Transformer The Movie II so I'm gonna finish that up. Okay see ya :D**


	6. There Has To Be A Way

Optimus began to show signs of weariness as the training progressed into hours. He knew that poem meant something and that it held the key to Hot Shot's safety and earth's. It was some unknown power of his he knew he had, but where was it? He thought that the hours of training could do him some good in finding it, but so far . . . nothing. He hated not being able to help . . . it was the one thing that made him angry.

Hot Shot was going to die and earth might go with him if they didn't take him out to a place far from it, but how could he do that to one of his own men? . . . leave him out in the middle of space just to die. It wasn't autobot, nor human to do such a thing so what was he going to do?

Optimus stretched out his metallic wings so far they began to get strained and this only wearied him more. He then focused all power that he had on his spark perhaps trying to find that hidden power he knew was there. His body became see through as his powers of being able to walk through things was forced out. Optimus tried so long, but failed in his attempt to find anything.

He eventually fell to his knee and tried to control his gasping. His wings fell straight down on his sides and he just looked at them. He thought to himself as he gazed at the formations. He was like an angel the kids said and angels were, in their world, guardians. Optimus just cast his optics down and as he stood up still bowing he head he managed to mumble two words-

"Some guardian."

He then sighed a heavy sigh and left the training room. No one was around or so it seemed and so Optimus had plenty of time to think to himself. He walked out various parts of the base and just let his mind roam free. When he got to Hot Shot's hall he couldn't find it in himself to walk down there . . . it seemed like a death place now . . . it's what everyone made it seem, and so Optimus turned and walked somewhere else.

He then managed to find the kids communing with one another. He stayed clear of them wondering what they had to say about everything.

"Man, if Optimus is like a guardian angel why don't he stop this whole mess?" asked Carlos a bit of anger erupting in his voice.

"I'm sure he's trying Carlos," said Rad. "It's really hard on anyone to know their gonna lose someone."

"Yea," sighed Alexis. "I mean have you seen Hot Shot lately? He acts like he's on death row and only waits to die . . . I don't know about you guys but that's not the Hot Shot I came to know and love."

"You're right Alexis," said Carlos jumping to his feet. "I want my old buddy back!"

"I wish there was more of the prophecy so we can know how to stop this," sighed Rad.

"But Rad it's right there . . . the guardian has to stop it," said Alexis.

"Then Optimus better get his tail working and find out a way to put an end to all this chaos!" said Carlos.

"Carlos," sighed Rad. "I think he's trying. If I were him and was going to lose a close friend I'd do everything in my power to try and stop it . . . but sometimes . . . you just can't do anything at all."

"But Rad Hot Shot's going to die and earth and everyone on it with him!" cried Carlos.

"I know that Carlos, but there's nothing more any of us can do," bowed Rad.

Alexis and Carlos soon joined him. Optimus silently did the same and so left to go somewhere else. He later heard the young bots talking about this issue . . . it seemed nothing else was better.

"Well I can't just sit around and wait for my little buddy to explode into nothing!" said Hoist.

"I want my bro back," sighed Sideswipe bowing his head.

"We all do Sideswipe," said Blurr. "It's all been hard on everyone . . . but most importantly Hot Shot."

"I can't imagine what it feels like to know your own death date," sighed Hoist.

"We don't know when that will be Hoist," said Red Alert.

"But we all know it's soon," said Hoist.

"Yea," sighed Blurr casting his gaze down.

How could Optimus show his face around the kids and his men? He was the only one not going to die who was effected by the power wave . . . it wasn't fair. Optimus sighed and so walked off. He later came to see Hot Shot, but Hot Shot was in a very dead mood trying to practice for the real thing. It wasn't right, and so Optimus left him alone and went to train some more.

Hours more had passed. His training only intensified trying to find that powerful source of power he knew he could use to save Hot Shot. After about 5 hours of training Scavenger came in to see him like this. When Optimus looked at him all he saw was a smile.

"That's a rare thing to see now-a-days, what for?" asked Optimus halting and wondering what the smile was for.

"This is just like old times Prime," smiled Scavenger. "You used to be like this when you first started out if you can remember. You always thought you could save the world . . . you always wanted to. It was a good thought, but in vain it was."

"I just want to save Hot Shot," sighed Optimus looking at his hands that would constantly become see through.

"So does everyone here," sighed Scavenger.

"I know I have the power to do it Scavenger," said Optimus. "I just can't find it."

"Well then," smiled Scavenger stepping closer to Optimus. "Let's see if we can bring it out."

"Thank-you Scavenger," smiled Optimus nodding glad that he didn't feel so alone in his struggle to find that power.

* * *

Megatron was deep in his thoughts just remembering what happened to that young autobot. How could one so small and weak be so strong and powerful? Well he was hit full on by the wave and next was Optimus and then Megatron. He reflected on the thing Optimus told him once Hot Shot turned fiery. 

**FLASHBACK**

_"Megatron, Hot Shot is going to EXPLODE!!!"cried Optimus trying to make him see what was going to happen._

**END FLASHBACK**

He wondered if Hot Shot was going to explode. Perhaps theirs sparks were similar to his own and that Hot Shot's was generating so much raw power it was overflowing and trying to escape its holder . . . heh, pathetic weakling can't even control his own body and power. Megatron would never let his power get so out of hand like that for he knew he was strong enough to resist it . . . but if not then he would at least go out with a bang . . .

A light bulb then came on and Megatron's head shot up with a revelation of an idea, a marvelous idea.

"Going out with a bang," grinned Megatron sitting back in his throne thinking of dark thoughts.

He turned to look at earth and began to think to himself. He always did want to leave earth and head back to cybertron and he wanted to leave a mark on the pathetic maggots. This was a perfect way.

"Yes . . . kidnap Hot Shot and use him as a decoy to make our way back to cybertron first as the autobots try to save him . . . when he explodes and destroys them all . . . including earth and everyone on it," smiled Megatron electricity flying from his finger tips and across his face.

It was a perfect idea . . . yes. Megatron couldn't help but laugh seeing it was the perfect way to kill them all . . . use one of their own. Technically he wouldn't be responsible for the destruction of earth . . . technically. Megatron let out his old laugh that all knew when he knew he was going to win no matter what.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short guys the next chapters might be longer and, of course, more interesting ;D**


	7. A Needed Day

It had been a week or so he thought. Hot Shot was just wasting away. He hated it. It just wasn't him . . . but what else could he do?

Hot Shot sighed and just laid his head back against the wall. He gazed at the ceiling and just thought to himself. He wondered so many things like where they were going to take him when he . . . when the time came. He also wondered what it would feel like or what it would be like when he exploded into nothing but pure and raw energy.

He shouldn't be thinking about it, but what else was there to think of? He had never been so depressed before in his life. He was always such a jolly 'bot so full of life and love for his friends and everything . . . but not now . . . how could anyone be?

Hot Shot stood up and just walked around a bit. Sure the room where he was being kept was nice and big, but he felt so closed in. He rarely moved around and so he just stayed near his bed occasionally just sitting down again and thinking to himself. All he ever seemed to do was wait.

When he neared his door on a circle of his small walk it opened and he gasped inwardly surprised to see anyone near him. It was Scavenger and he just starred at Hot Shot with stern optics. Hot Shot starred back, but wanted to be left alone.

"What do you want Scavenger?" asked Hot Shot.

Scavenger just turned and walked away saying behind him after Hot Shot-

"Follow me Hot Shot."

Hot Shot thought this was just craziness. What was Scavenger thinking letting him out? . . . what was he thinking at all? Hot Shot hesitated for a moment just watching Scavenger vanish in the darkness of a all-but-empty base, but then his curiosity which he managed to not lose on his death days took over him.

He slowly started out of his room. He took one foot out and look both ways wondering if anyone was watching. He then turned to his room and knew it was the last chance he had from staying, but he decided not to take that chance as his other foot stepped out as well. He took a deep inhale and began to slowly walk after Scavenger.

He was taking a chance following him not knowing what was going to happen, but hey . . . that was Hot Shot right? . . . a Hot Shot that he longed to be again. His walk soon quickened and he caught up to Scavenger who was in the warp room. He just starred at Hot Shot and Hot Shot him.

"So," started Hot Shot breaking the silence. "What is it you want?"

"Come here Hot Shot," said Scavenger signaling Hot Shot to come to his side.

Hot Shot sighed a hesitant sigh, but he did. Scavenger then look out to a portal he activated and so Hot Shot knew they were going to some place on earth. They warped somewhere on earth and when Hot Shot realized where he was he was surprised by seeing the kids there along with most of his autobot friends.

"Surprise Hot Shot!" they smiled.

"Wha-? . . . what is this?" asked Hot Shot looking at Scavenger.

Scavenger just smiled and took a hand on Hot Shot's shoulder and said-

"This day is just for you Hot Shot. You can do whatever you want . . . except burn up the world. Have fun soldier. You need it."

"Come on Hot Shot!" smiled the kids running off.

"Hey they're getting bro," smiled Sideways coaking his head back at the kids.

Hot Shot just looked at him and did something all had not seen him do in so long . . . smile. Hot Shot then started off after the kids playing games and such. They, along with the autobots, had constructed a transformer sized carnival just for Hot Shot to enjoy himself. That was why they hadn't been around to see him lately.

This was such a big and joyous surprise to Hot Shot that he soon laughed. Not only did he ride the rides with the kids, but he also raced around on some race tracks they had from a previous carnival there long ago. Blurr was glad to race Hot Shot beating him twice, but once Hot Shot got back to his old self he was in trouble. Sideswipe tried to have a go at him, but failed miserably.

The kids wanted to race as well and so they took turns in Hot Shot and Blurr as they raced furiously against each other. Once the victor was named the kids got out and they transformed and congratulated each other.

"Nice race Blurr, but I won again," smiled Hot Shot hitting fists with him.

"Care to kick up the sped a bit with out minicons?" asked Blurr.

Their minicons then came to them and surprised Hot Shot to see his old friend again.

"Uh, Jolt! I haven't seen you in forever!" smiled Hot Shot as Jolt jumped on his shoulder.

"Yea, he missed you Hot Shot," smiled Blurr. "As did I."

Hot Shot just looked at Blurr silently for a moment and smiled. He bowed his head and wiped his nose once saying-

"Thanks Blurr."

"What are friends for Hot Shot," smiled Blurr with his hand on Hot Shot's shoulder.

Hot Shot just smiled and so they raced again. The autobots watched the two go head-to-head in another race, but this time more faster with their minicon power. The kids could hardly see the blurs in time, but they managed with Laserbeak playing it in slower motion. It was a tie this time and so they just kept going at it till one won and it was decided Blurr was the champion.

"Man . . . good race buddy," gasped Hot Shot with weariness after five races in a row of tying and finally being beaten.

"I know," smiled Blurr.

"Who's up for, what the kids call, a rollercoaster?" asked Sideswipe coming up to them.

"Hm, sounds like fun. What do you say Hot Shot?" asked Hoist.

"I say bring it on!" smiled Hot Shot raising his fist.

And so they went on the ride and Hot Shot quite enjoyed it and so did Blurr. Them two always wanting to sit up front, but supposedly the back was always the worst and Hoist and Sideswipe got it and didn't like the ride too much as they whipped around, sharply, curves feeling like they were gonna fall right out. Blurr and Hot Shot just laughed hearing the two scream behind them. Once Hot Shot turned to look at them and saw the two holding each other just crying for the ride to stop.

"Oh come on you bunch of sparklings . . . this is fun-WHOA!!" gasped Hot Shot suddenly dropping downward.

"Well it scared you now didn't it?" asked Blurr next to him.

"Just a bit," said Hot Shot looking to see that he had dented the rail he held just a bit.

Once the ride was done Hoist and Sideswipe were on the ground dizzy and so out of it. Blurr and Hot Shot just laughed at the two seeing they couldn't take the speed.

"It's not the speed," sighed Sideswipe. "It was the tur-UNS!" he gasped holding his mouth trying to conquer his queasy stomach.

"I didn't like that ride," sighed Hoist trying to shake off the dizziness.

"Oh you bunch of babies," said Alexis.

"Well I'd like to see you go on it!" said Hoist.

"Fine I will!" said Alexis. "But one of you guys have to come with me."

"I'm up for round two," smiled Hot Shot taking Alexis with him.

"Hey I want to go!" said Billy.

"Yea, me too!" smiled Fred.

"Then come on you two," said Scavenger deciding to take them.

"They're gonna get it," giggled Rad.

"You said it," giggled Carlos.

And so they rode it and Hot Shot came back with a frozen Alexis.

"Is . . . is she okay?" asked Rad and Carlos.

"Um . . . yea . . . I think so," said Hot Shot gazing at her.

She then tensed down and gave out a sigh of relief saying-

"Oh . . . I think I'll stick to human sized coasters."

Scavenger then returned, but Billy or Fred wasn't with him.

"Hey, where's Billy and Fred?" asked Hoist.

"Fred had a little accident during the ride and afterwards so did Billy," said Scavenger.

All just laughed knowing the two had puked their lunches up. When they came back they just got laughed at more.

"So what do you have to say Fred?" chuckled Carlos.

"I'm hungry," whined Fred.

"That's because you hurled your lunch up you doofess!" roared Billy at him.

"Oh yea," laughed Fred an uneasy laugh.

All then laughed at them. The humans could always make them laugh . . . always, even one so much condemned to death. At the end of the day when the sun set and all watched it Hot Shot stood up and wanted to say a personal thanks to everyone.

"Hey guys," he started. "I'd like to thank you all for taking me out here. I really needed a day like this."

"No sweat bro," smiled Sideswipe.

"No really, I needed this," said Hot Shot. "If I didn't come I would have still been moaping in my room just waiting for death and I realized today that that's not me. This is me . . . having fun with my friends."

"Hey it was Scavenger's idea," smiled Alexis pointing to him.

This surprised Hot Shot even more as he gazed at him in confusion.

"Huh? . . . Scavenger?" gasped Hot Shot.

Scavenger just shook his head and gazed at a very appreciative Hot Shot.

"Optimus was right Hot Shot. I was wrong to treat you like that and have you think you were going to die that very day. You shouldn't be acting like that. You need to be yourself the most and I know how much you enjoy having fun with your friends and so I decided to do this for you since you hadn't in forever," smiled Scavenger.

"Thanks Scavenger," smiled Hot Shot.

He then turned to the kids and said-

"Remember guys . . . I'll always remember this day and cherish it for however long I have. I love you all."

"Okay Hot Shot," smiled Rad. "Just keep those last sayings to yourself right now. We don't want to hear them just yet and not from you."

Hot Shot smiled and then gave him a thumbs up.

"You got it buddy."

Rad just nodded. The kids enjoyed seeing their old friend Hot Shot back again and hoped he'd stay this way and never would leave him . . . but then again . . . that was just denying the inevitable.


	8. Taking A Bomb

The autobots had received another signal from another minicon. There seemed to be countless ones seeing they had stayed on earth for months close to a year, but none-the-less they went to get it for it was their duty. They teleported to where it was, but the decepticons had beaten them to it . . . yet they had not gotten to it just yet.

"Autobots . . . attack!!" cried Optimus jumping in the air and flying.

The autobots brought out their weapons and another battle was fought. Optimus made sure his men was safe as Hoist headed for the minicon against Starscream. He used his powers to dodge the blasts, but just as he had Megatron shot his electrical surges at him and made him fall right on his face.

"Heh, get up Prime!" he scoffed as Optimus struggled to stand back up.

"Sure thing Megatron!" strained Optimus getting up, his wings flaring upward to attack.

Megatron then tried to tackle Optimus, but he went right through him and hit the ground. He turned on his side to face Optimus and just smiled verily impressed.

"Hm, impressive Prime. Looks like you've been training," he smiled.

"You actually are right for a change Megatron," smiled Optimus as he tackled him again.

Megatron growled as he was hit again by Optimus. He couldn't get free from his grasp and so he clamped his fists together and forced power through them as his hit Optimus on the back between his wings just crippling them.

"AHA!" gasped Optimus feeling his wings cripple from the hit.

Megatron then got free and jumped back. He then turned and saw Starscream battling Hoist for the minicon . . . and failing miserably.

"Starscream . . . get that minicon!"

"Yes sir!" said Starscream, but his guard was off as he looked at his leader and so this gave Hoist the perfect opportunity to push him right on his boosters and snatch the minicon.

"Hey, I got it!" smiled Hoist raising it up in the air.

"Oh no you don't autobot!" cried Demolisher as he tackled him and the minicon fell somewhere else.

"Ah dang!" spat Hoist seeing his mistake.

"Save the victory dance for when we get back to the base Hoist," said Scavenger as he made his way to the fallen minicon disk.

"I'll try to remember that Starscream," said Hoist kicking Demolisher off him and shooting him.

As Scavenger grabbed the disk he was shot by Thrust and some other minicons.

"The minicon is ours autobot!" he shouted.

"Try and take it!" taunted Scavenger raising his fist up.

Thrust then flew back to Megatron and let the minicons attack him. Thrust transformed and looked at his leader.

"Everything's in action Megatron," he said inclining himself to him. "All the autobots have their hands full."

"Good," smiled Megatron looking down at Optimus who struggled to remain in his ghost mode with Tidal Wave. "Hmm, I'll have to fight Prime some other time."

"You must hurry my liege," said Thrust.

"Cover me," said Megatron leaving.

The battle when on for a good hour seeing neither side wished to give up. Optimus managed to push back Tidal Wave and so able to recover most of his strength. His wings were still crippled and so he couldn't fly anywhere. He looked around to see all his men.

They all had their hands full and were fighting their best to stop the decepticons. Optimus looked around to see which one his men had Megatron, but saw none had. Where was Megatron? He looked around and wondered if he got the minicon, but saw Scavenger still had it. Where was he?

* * *

Hot Shot laid on his bed wondering what was taking the autobots so long to get that one minicon. Must have been an intense battle. He then began to think how short it would be if he was fighting along with them. He smiled to himself knowing he could beat the armor off Megatron. 

He chuckled and sighed just keeping that thought in mind. He let his optics go offline thinking of many things, but soon a shadow came upon him and he came back online.

* * *

He couldn't have retreated because his other soldiers were still fighting them. After Optimus dodged some more blasts he wondered something he feared. 

_He couldn't have_, thought Optimus. _He wouldn't go after Hot Shot would he?_

Optimus went throughout the whole battle and saw he wasn't there. Soon Thrust came and ordered a retreat and all left quickly.

"O . . . kay . . . that was weird," said Jetfire. "I've never seen the decepticons leave so fast.

"What is going on?" asked Scavenger.

Optimus was silent for a good long moment in thought, but fear to over him of Megatron's mad mind and so turned to the autobots saying-

"Autobots, back to the base!!"

And so they teleported back and just as soon as he has he took off to Hot Shot's room.

"Prime what is it?" asked Scavenger seeing his frantic mood.

Optimus was soon followed by his men and just as soon as they entered Hot Shot's room they all froze seeing Megatron's electrical body holding Hot Shot whose flames vanished his strength gone and he was completely offline.

"HOT SHOT!!!" gasped Optimus stretching his arm out to him.

"Ha, ha, you're too late Prime, but this isn't the last time you'll get to see him," laughed Megatron holding Hot Shot close to his chest as he teleported out.

"NO!!" cried Optimus lunging at them, but was too late.

"No! He took my bro!" cried Sideswipe.

"Who knows what they're gonna do to him!!" growled Blurr tightening his fists so tight in anger.

"Optimus," turned Red Alert. "We can't let them keep him . . . he's going to explode."

"That's what they want!" gasped Optimus getting up and figuring out Megatron's evil plan. "NO!"

"We have to end this," shook Jetfire.

"We shall," said Scavenger seeing Optimus' anger flaring so hot inside him. "Very soon. The decepticons made the wrong move."

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short the others might be longer :)**


	9. Ticking Away

Hot Shot awoke finding himself facing earth. He looked around and found he was bound to some table and he was inside some dark ship of some sort. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was a shadow engulfing him when he was sitting safely in his room.

He tried to get free, but the bonds were too tight. He didn't want to try and ignite to get out just yet. He wanted to see if he could get out by brute strength first. He strained himself trying to escape, but found it was no use.

He knew he shouldn't try, but he had to. It was the only way to escape. He lit his flames knowing he'd turn into pure flame and pass right through his bonds. It had been a while till he had felt himself go ablaze.

It felt good to be like this again, but that was not what he was trying to do right now. He tried to pass through the bonds, but in an instant he was electrocuted by the strange bonds that held him down and it drained the power right out of him. He gave out a yelp as his flames went out like a light and all his tension halted falling limp on what he laid on. He gasped from the pain that seemed to stay for a couple of seconds, but he had no time to focus on that as he turned his head at the sound of a familiar voice-

"Ha, ha, I wouldn't do that kid."

"Megatron!" gasped Hot Shot.

"Yes, it is me Hot Shot," smiled Megatron with his arms crossed just gazing at the young power.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?!" asked Hot Shot demanding to know. "I won't join the decepticons you know! If I did I'd be the shortest member ever."

"I know," smiled Megatron stepping closer to him. "That is not why you are here though."

He then turned to earth and let its blue light reflect off his own electrical body that seemed to be more settled and body form looking. He didn't look so much like a monster in this form. Hot Shot guessed whenever he readied for battle his spark of power would spark off energy changing his form into a more fearsome looking electrical form. Hot Shot was glad he wasn't like that, but soon enough he'd be something far worse.

"Earth is one of the most beautiful planets isn't it?" asked Megatron with a sort of kind smile.

"Yea," sighed Hot Shot. "I never thought I'd hear the day when you Megatron would say that."

"Well aren't you lucky," grinned Megatron. "Earth is lovely, but cybertron is better and I plan for it to stay that way. Earth has caused the decepticons losses and only agony and when someone or something does that to me I just simply destroy it."

"Oh yea?" grinned Hot Shot. "How ya gonna do that?"

Megatron leaned even closer to Hot Shot now and smiled so devishly Hot Shot regretted he ever asked. Megatron then said with an electronically, evil voice, that made all flinch when he spoke-

"You."

Hot Shot's optics widened and he couldn't help but gasp as visions of him exploding and destroying himself along with earth as the decepticons planned!

"NO! You can't do that!" gasped Hot Shot shooting his head up.

"Oh, but I can," smiled Megatron turning back to earth. "I want to see it too."

"Then you'll be destroyed too!" spat Hot Shot.

"Oh no," smiled Megatron leaning down to him and touching him with a flared electrical hand on the side of his face making Hot Shot flinch from the jolts. "I have powered our shields with my own power. I can touch you and no one else can and so therefore reflect you. I want to see earth and all its inhabitants melt away along with those pesky autobots."

"NO!" cried Hot Shot hid form changing into fire.

"Ah, ah, I wouldn't do that just yet," smiled Megatron. "Would want you exploding in our ship. Wait till we get you outside first."

"I'd rather bring you down with me Megatron!" snarled Hot Shot his optics fiery.

"Hm, hm, that will never happen," smirked Megatron grabbing Hot Shot's cheek and wiggling it tightly.

Hot Shot jerked his head away from him in sheer disgust. Megatron straightened and just looked at him. He sighed and shook his head saying-

"It's a shame young autobot. If you didn't have to explode I'd have you part of my team. You'd be an excellent edition."

"Well ain't I lucky," glared Hot Shot so harsh at him.

"Hm, not at much as me," smiled Megatron turning his back and walking away from him. "I'll be back and when I return we are going to move you outside for the best show of your life."

He then walked off laughing and leaving Hot Shot to ponder all these images of him destroying what he swore to protect.

* * *

"Optimus sir," said Scavenger turning to him from the monitors. "The decepticons, they're moving."

"Are they returning to cybertron?" asked Optimus coming to look at the screens.

"No," said Scavenger. "They're moving closer to our base."

"Primus what could they be doing?" gasped Optimus wanting to know now!

* * *

After a couple hours of the darkest thoughts Hot Shot had ever thought the decepticons returned and prepared to move him. Demolisher removed his bonds, but once he had he shot his leg straight up leaving Demolisher's head to follow. With another kick to the chest he turned to punch Starscream right upside the face. He did and so made a run for it, but Tidalwave refused to let him free.

"Out of my way lughead!" cried Hot Shot.

"Denied," replied Tidalwave.

"Then you leave me no choice!" shot Hot Shot as he ignited in flames and flew upon him.

Tidalwave tried to catch him, but he went right through him seeing he was pure flame and nothing could touch him.

"Ha! Nice try dope!" chuckled Hot Shot.

Hot Shot then let out a burst of flames so hot and powerful it knocked Tidalwave right off his feet. He laid on the floor as Hot Shot hovered over him.

"You're certainly not the brains of the bunch now are ya?" chuckled Hot Shot.

"No, but I am!" came a voice right behind him.

Just as Hot Shot turned he was met with a great electrical blast knocking him straight to the floor. He was dazed for a little while till he shot up on his feet and faced Megatron.

"You're not getting me this time Megs. I won't let you destroy earth!" said Hot Shot.

"Says you!" smiled Megatron ramming Hot Shot and capturing him in his tight embrace only letting his power surge through Hot Shot's body making him weak.

Hot Shot cried out in pain and tried to escape, but Megatron was too strong and Hot Shot was afraid of losing control. Hot Shot then gave up and was fried. His flames went out and his body fell limp again. Megatron looked at the smoking autobot for a while then at his men who all tried to recover from Hot Shot's attack on them.

"Get up you idiots!" cried Megatron. "We have work to do."

* * *

"Prime look!" gasped Scavenger seeing the decepticons exit their ship and go outside on top it.

"Primus!" gasped Optimus seeing they had a struggling Hot Shot and bound him to some extended device. "They're already moving!"

"We have to hurry!" said Scavenger.

"I know, but how?" asked Optimus afraid of so much.

* * *

"NO!" cried Hot Shot struggling from the decepticons. "YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!!!"

"Calm down Hot Shot," said Megatron crossing his arms and watching his men handle Hot Shot. "It will all be over soon."

"WHY?!! Why are you doing this to me?!!" cried Hot Shot.

"Because I want to see you destroy something and everyone you swore to protect with your life," smiled Megatron leaning to him. "And now you shall."

"NO!" cried Hot Shot.

After the decepticons had finished Hot Shot tried reasoning with them saying-

"Please . . . you have to let me go, or at least take me somewhere far away where no one will get hurt!"

"Sorry autobot. An order's an order," said Demolisher.

"Alright decepticons," said Megatron. "Inside, it's time to start the show no one will ever forget."

And so they left Hot Shot gazing at the earth. He knew it was the last time he'd ever see it and it was all going to be his fault. Now he was just ticking away.


	10. The Sun And The Guardian

Red Alert came in to the control room where Optimus and Scavenger were. He came in with more results on Hot Shot's data and by the look on his face it wasn't good.

"Optimus," he said coming to them. "It's time. Hot Shot can't take much more energy pouring out. It's only a matter of hours now."

"Autobots!" called Optimus as everyone came to them.

"Yes sir Optimus Prime," said Hoist as all came.

"Autobots we have little time to plan for an imminent attack, so we have to lead an all-out attack NOW!" said Optimus.

"That's good enough for me," said Blurr patting his blaster ready for some action and Hot Shot's rescue.

"Let's do this men!" agreed Hoist.

"To the moon," said Sideswipe.

* * *

Hot Shot didn't know how long he had been out there, but all he could do was stare at the earth for hours among hours wondering when the time would come for his demise . . . and earth's. Hot Shot sighed and took his gaze away. How could he look at something he was going to be responsible for destroying. How could he end like this? 

The decepticons were just waiting and watching. After a couple of hours Cyclonus grumbled saying-

"Aww, when's he gonna explode? I'm getting tired of waiting around."

"Be patient Cyclonus, I'm sure you won't be . . . disappointed," smiled Megatron turning his gaze to the monitors just waiting.

Just as a couple more minutes passed their ship shuttered rather harshly. Not from a recoil from their engines either.

"Autobots!" cried Starscream knowing in his curcuits.

"NO!" cried Megatron seeing the autobots were going to ruin everything. "Get out their and destroy them before they ruin everything!!"

"Yes sir," they said leaving the ship.

And so the decepticons left and collided with the autobots. Both fought for control of Hot Shot.

"Autobots, hurry, save Hot Shot!" cried Optimus flying over the decepticons trying to keep them busy.

"Sideswipe, Hoist, with me!" said Blurr as he headed off in Hot Shot's direction.

Just as they neared him Hoist was hit dead in the back by an immense electrical force. Sideswipe turned to help him, but as all turned they saw Megatron standing right behind them flaring and ready to bolt someone, anyone.

"It's Megatron!" gasped Sideswipe backing up.

"That's right kid,' said Megatron as electricity flew from his finger-tips.

"AHH!" cried Sideswipe falling back and off the ship.

Blurr was hit dead in the chest and fell down. He looked at Hot Shot who was anxiously waiting for his rescue.

"Guys!" he gasped. "Hurry!"

"Optimus, sir, we have to hurry and get Hot Shot out of here!" said Red Alert seeing his readings were beginning to overload.

Optimus dodged a blast by going right through it, but soon, just as he became normal again, Megatron shot him right between the wings making them cripple for a while and his flight halt. He fell to the ground and paused for a moment trying to thrust his circuits to move and try to get up, but soon . . . Megatron was upon him.

Hot Shot looked over his shoulder to see Megatron ready to destroy Optimus. No! He couldn't! He wished he could do something, but it was useless and his time was almost up. Hot Shot was about to let out a 'NO!' but soon something happened that made him give out a sharp gasp . . . and then another . . . and another.

Blurr stood to his feet and saw Hot Shot some yards away doing this. He was jolting and gasping. Something was wrong and Primus if it wasn't that!

"Red Alert, it's Hot Shot . . . he's-!" started Blurr.

"Going to explode!" gasped Red Alert seeing the time had come. "He needs to get out of here, NOW!!"

"Optimus!" gasped Scavenger seeing Optimus needed to fight off Megatron to get Hot Shot away from earth.

Optimus gasped as he looked up to see Hot Shot's power leaking from him and everything melting around him. He tried to escape Megatron's grip, but Megatron wouldn't let go.

"No!" gasped Optimus reaching out for Hot Shot, but found he was too far away.

"Not so fast Prime," smiled Megatron with a small chuckle. "I want you to watch as all you know and protected BURNS UP!!"

"That's not gonna happen on my watch!" shouted Blurr running up to Hot Shot and getting him out of his bonds.

"Blurr!" gasped Hot Shot as Blurr took him and flew off the ship. "NO!!!"

Blurr used what engine powers he had to fly out and away from the ship and earth.

"Blurr don't!" gasped Scavenger knowing he was going to melt away.

Hot Shot struggled in Blurr's arms trying to get free before he killed him, but it was too late . . . Hot Shot was already engulfed in flames and Blurr was going to die.

"I promise to get you out of here and away from earth Hot Shot and that is exactly what I'm gonna do!" swore Blurr.

"No!" cried Hot Shot as his power tripped out and made his flames go crazy.

It was no use now. Blurr began to melt away as Hot Shot exploded more and more. He had gotten but a mile or two from the moon till he couldn't fly no more . . . the flames were too hot and his arms melted away.

"NOOOOO!!!!" cried Hot Shot seeing Blurr melt away into . . . nothing. "BLURR!!!!!"

He was gone now and as Hot Shot cried out in agony the power overwhelmed and took over him. His flames stretched far and soon it came to the moon and earth.

"Yes," smiled Megatron seeing the flames coming to earth. "Destroy the planet!!!"

Optimus had enough! He couldn't just let Megatron stop him from his duty. Optimus kicked him off and stretched his wings out to fly, but Megatron had come up behind him and latched on to him. Optimus didn't have to to play around.

"Get off me Megatron!" cried Optimus tossing him off.

He then tried to fly off once more, but Megatron tackled him again and began to fry his very circuits out. Optimus cried out in pain, but it wasn't the last thing he needed to to. Optimus concentrated just hard enough by-passing the pain of the shock and when went right through Megatron.

"NO!" cried Megatron not wanting Optimus to save earth.

"I'm not done with you yet Megatron!" said Optimus turning to him for one final hit.

To this day Optimus didn't know how, but somehow he used some power from his spark of power that glew like a white light and shot Megatron dead in the spark. It was a force so powerful and strong it flung Megatron so far and away very damaged. Optimus didn't have time to wonder how he did such a thing and so he immediately flew off into the oncoming flames.

"Opti . . . Optimus!" cried Jetfire trying to see into the flames, but he couldn't nor could he follow.

It was all up to Optimus now. The kids all watched from earth as the flames neared and closened. The strange prophecy was unfolding and all knew it was up to _the _guardian to use whatever power he had to save all.

"Do you think this is it guys?" gulped Carlos looking at everyone.

"No if Optimus can do anything about it!" said Rad through his teeth just hanging onto the edge of his seat.

"But Rad, Blurr was destroyed what if the same thing happens to Optimus?!" gasped Alexis.

"We can't think like that Alexis," said Rad looking at her. "The autobots don't need that right now. They need our full support."

"You're right Rad!" said Alexis looking back at the monitors. "But I'm afraid they won't have it for long if they can't stop that explosion!"

* * *

Optimus struggled to maintain his flight through the pushing raw energy and power, but he had to get in the center of it. Hot Shot would be there. He called out his name so many times and so long he heard nothing, but soon he heard the cry of one falling apart. 

"Optimus!!" cried Hot Shot barely being able to hold his own form. "AHHHH!!!!!"

Optimus went to touch Hot Shot, but soon he went right through his form and not because of his power of being to go through things either. Hot Shot's form gave out and now he was pure, mindless, raw energy.

"NO!!!" cried Optimus guarding his optics from the bright light of the flames that continued to stretch throughout space and to the planets to destroy all and cause great chaos.

He didn't know what to do or how to save him. That hidden power was still hidden. What was he going to do, but then he remembered that strange power he shot Megatron with that shot him far out into space. If he could do that then he could perhaps find that hidden power . . . or was that his hidden power? In a time of distress he used it, so now could he?

Optimus stopped struggling now and stood straight in the inferno. He stretched out of his wings and arms and concentrated on nothing but protection. Soon his spark of power created some kind of force, some kind of hidden power. His whole body glue and he became ghost-like again.

His wings stretched out and they grew and grew till they stretched over the inferno and caught it up in him. His wings wrapped around it and closed in the explosion. It almost took all Optimus had to do it, but for some strange reason he felt it was the one most important thing he had to do. It was all he could think about.

He widened his arm length and knew he had use this strange and new power of his to somehow reform Hot Shot. He still had him even though he had been converted into pure raw energy. He just had to reverse it and reshape his body back into the way it was. It was the only way.

Optimus placed his hands near one another and focused on putting all this raw energy into one place to stop it from spreading. He did just that and as he did he used all he had to reshape Hot Shot's form back to the way it was, but that was only the easy part. He had to focus on his insides as well to make sure he wasn't just some hallow shell. Optimus feared if Hot Shot would be the same now that he, himself, had to reconstruct him.

Optimus was the only one who could save Hot Shot. After all he was his protector and guardian as the poem said right? Optimus stretched his arms out wide and far to bring out the form. he did and how he had to shape it correctly using a holographic memory of Hot Shot and so it worked.

He was able to reconstruct his insides as well to match the original Hot Shot so he should be as good as new. Now just as the energy stabilized down then he would see if it worked. Soon the fire had stopped and Optimus looked to see he held that same small yellow mech. Hot Shot let out a gasp as his flames ceased back under his control for good this time.

Optimus opened his wings and there was a silent peace on the universe . . . but not much happiness. Optimus was but surprised to see Hot Shot embrace him tightly, but not so much to see him cry. Everything and everyone was saved . . . but not Blurr and this Hot Shot mourned.

"Optimus!" he cried digging his face into Optimus' chest. "He did it to save everyone and for me . . . He melted away Optimus . . . he's gone, he's gone, and it's all . . . my fault."

"Hot Shot he gave his life to protect everything and his friends," said Optimus patting him softly twice on the back.

"I should . . . have died!" cried Hot Shot. "Not him! ME!! Why does everything have to be . . . like this?! It was an accident in the first place that we ended up like this and now . . . my friend, one of my best! . . . paid the price!!"

"We may never understand why things happen Hot Shot, but just remember to never forget Blurr," said Optimus bowing his head from his lost comrade.

"If I could change I would . . . I never wanted to be like this!" gasped Hot Shot.

"I know Hot Shot, neither did I," said Optimus. "But you should be fine now Hot Shot. Your spark of power is stabilized now. It's not easy to be like this, but we must. It is who we are now . . . and it's who we might always stay like."

Hot Shot just mourned still his energy was spent for Blurr. He would do anything to bring him back, but he wasn't given the power to resurrect the dead. Optimus saved and reformed Hot Shot yes, but for Blurr he could not do the same for nothing was left of him . . . nothing. Perhaps one day a new power would come to change and turn back time itself . . . perhaps.

**Hot Shot's girl: The end. The sequel will be up some time. It was fun to right and new things will unfold in the sequel :) Till then by.**


End file.
